blood and roses
by greendude25
Summary: my own version of rapey lemons blood rose
1. Chapter 1 an urge

authors note: hello and welcome to my story before i get spammed with messages saying that i am copying the amazing story blood rose by rapey lemons i just want to say im not his blood rose story is so well written it has become my favorite fanfic and for some reason he completely stopped writing his story so i just want to write my own version of his great story note: most of the story will be heavily influenced by blood rose story but i am adding a lot of my own ideas for example(some spoilers alert) : ruby will still have a urge to kill and eat people obviously that will stay in my story however getting caught leaving beacon on chapter 3 is one of the things that will be different in my story.

any ways without further adew heres my version of rapey lemons master piece blood rose.

team rwby was walking through the halls of beacon acadamy on their way back to their dorm room after a long test in proffesor ports class.

"a 75 percent i still cant believe it!" said a more than usually upset Weiss.

"cheer up Weiss this test wasnt worth that much." said ruby as cheerful as ever.

"says the one who got 90 percent and studied for 10 minutes,i studied all nigh!" snapped Weiss

Ruby couldnt help but smile at the mention of her mark and that she actually got higher than Weiss.

Blake and Yang were staying quiet still wondering how Ruby got higher than thoughts were interupted by Blakes stomach grumbleing.

all three members of team rwby turned to their teams faunus member.

"maybe we should go to the cafeteria." said Yang pokeing the faunus stomach.

" haha hey stop that tickes,and i guess we should." said Bake

team rwby was on their way to the cafeteria when all of a sudden they heard the scream of velvet scarletina .

"what the hell was that?" asked Yang

"it came from down the hall" said Weiss

team rwby then rushed down the hall only to turn a corner and find velvet passed out on the floor infront of a open door.

"velvet what happened?" asked Blake with immense concern for her faunus freind.

Ruby ,Blake, and Yang were trying to wake up velvet when they noticed Weiss much paler then usual staring into the room infront of them.

"Weiss what is it?" asked Ruby

Ruby ,Blake and Yang couldn't see what Weiss was starring at the lights were closed and Weiss was blocking the view .But then all of a sudden Weiss dropped to her knees and started puking out her breakfast on the floor.

Ruby , Blake and Yang jumped back a little not expecting Weiss to do that.

" Weiss what the hell is wro-" Yang whas cut off mid sentence ,her,Ruby and Blake all saw what made Weiss throw up and velvet pass out.

in the center of the door way their was a body of a boy with a large pool of blood around him he had his shirt ripped off his heart exposed,with bite marks on it and chunks of skin ripped from all over his body.

ending note: i hope you guys enjoy like blood rose i hope this can be a very long story and i really hope you guys enjoy and please leave me your feedback :)


	2. Chapter 2 murder at beacon

authors note: forgive me for any spelling mistakes im exhausted school sucks -_-

after the body was taken away by the school infirmary along with a unconscious velvet, team rwby was sent to professor ozpin's office .His office was at the top of the twoer in the center of beacon,it was large room with a glass floor that had a giant gear spinning and at the center of the room was ozpins desk and in back of the desk was a window with a view of all of beacon.

the room was filled with silence for about 10 minutes the only sound being ozpin sipping his coffee until he finaly broke the silence.

"now girls i dont want you to worry, your not in trouble i just want to know what you saw so we can solve this murder." ozpins words were as calm and comforting as usual.

Weiss was as pale as ever ,hoping to just wake up like shes in some horrible was concerned about velvet ,Yang had a stern look on her face still trying to beilieve that someone was brutally murdered and cannibalised in this prestigious acadamy, but her real concern was ruby, a 15 year old girl should never see that . Yang held Ruby's hand ,Ruby turned to Yang with only a bland expression on her face but when she saw Yang's concern she gave her big sister a warm smile that said everything will be okay. seeing that yang let out a sigh of relief.

Blake was the first to speak

" we were on our way to the cafeteria when we heard velvet scream we immediatly went to investigate . when we got their we found her passed out on the ground with the body in the janators room thats when we reported this to a teacher and they called the school nurses to get velvet and the body , then we were sent her."

"i see." said Ozpin takeing another sip of his coffee.

"did you girls see anyone running away ,or anything suspicious?" asked Ozpin

everyone in team rwby looked at each other and shook their heads

" anyone of you recognize the victim a young bear faunus ,the same grade as you?'"asked Ozpin

at the mention that the victim was a faunus Blake got a angry look on her face ,remembering all the humans that tried to hurt her as a child.

"But if he was a bear faunus he would have had bear ears wouldnt he?" asked Blake with a hint of anger cleary visible in her question.

"yes, however they were ripped off his head and were not found at the crime scenes." stated Ozpin.

Blake was now furious but tried to hold it in as much as she can. Ruby was staying unnaturally quiet the entire time. Yang was thinking of who could of done this ,there were people who didnt like faunus students but not enough to kill and torture them.

all thoughts were interupted by the sound of Weiss dry heaving.

"allright girls it is a little early to start questioning you ,but you must understand when something like this happens at a place full of young men and women ...we have to find the culprit before a panic spreads." Ozpin said that as sympathetically as he could but he couldnt hide the worry behind his worry that another student might get brutally murdered.

"now girls please go get some rest"

*back at team rwby's dorm room*

Weiss finally stepped out of the bathroom from vomiting into the toilet

"oh my god i havent puked like that in years...Ruby can you get us some food i dont feel safe in the halls right now?" asked weiss

"sure ,what do all you guys want?" asked Ruby

Blake muttered something about fish .Blake was reading a book on her bed trying to calm down after finding out the victim was one of her own ,in her own grade ontop of that.

"im not hungry sis ." answered yang still trying to digest the events that happened today.

Ruby then left the dorm and ran to the cafeteria as fast as she could .she knew that Weiss really needed the food to get her energy back.

"Weiss you okay?" asked Yang

"yeah ill be fine...its just...it took me by surprise...i mean our job is killing monsters that threaten humanity we are going to see crazy stuff all our careers but seeing someone dead where its supposed to be safe..."Weiss trailed off.

"dont worry Weiss we will find this murderer and turn them in." said Blake

Yang jumped a little not noticing Blake walk up behind her .Yang sometimes she forgets that her specialty is stealth.

"how?the teachers wont let a couple of first year students solve a murder." stated Weiss

"so? the teachers never told us not to investigate the roman torchwick dust shop thefts but we did it anyway!" added yang with a cheerful fist pump at the end.

"OK but where do we start ?" asked Weiss

"Where else?where the body was found." said Yang who still had a we-are-about-to-go-on-a-adventure-smile on her face until she saw Weiss's eyes widen at the mention ofthat spot.

"Back there?no way ...i...i dont think i could ever go back their that part is up to you guys i will help with anything else though just...not there." said Weiss

Ruby then came through the door with a plate with a sandwich on it for Weiss and a bowl of cookies for herself.

"here Weiss i hope you like it...why are you guys looking at me that way?" Ruby asked cheeks getting a little red at the feeling of getting stared at.

Yang smiled and put her arm around her baby sister

"Ruby my sister we are going...ON A ADVENTURE!"

"an adventure where ?" Ruby asked a little confused on if her sister was seriouse or was jokeing.

"to solve that murder today" stated Blake

Ruby put on the biggest smile she could and said

"thats great"

but. deep down inside ruby was saying" crap .why dont they just stay out of this?"

authers note: well thats chapter 2 hoped you liked it, their might be a lot of junk in this chapter i really tried to make it as chunky as possible


	3. blood and roses ch 3 reveal

Ruby was mentally cursing herself for not hiding the body better . It had been a couple of days since Ruby has indulged herself and it was starting to wear off .

"i knew stuffing it in the ceileing board wouldnt i could have sworn i heard someone comeing and panicked." thought ruby.

Ruby and her team except for Weiss were on their way to the crime scene. when they turned the corner to the janitors room where the murder happened they werent surprised to see nobody their on gaurd or even any do not cross tape covering the door.

"hm guess ozpin was right he really doesnt want this getting out." said yang

Blake then pulled the handle to open the door but stopped half way

"yup...thats the blood of a bear faunus..."said Blake with a sad expression on her face .Yang immediatly took her partners hand as she saw tears forming up.

"dont worry Blake we will find whoever did this." Blake just let one tear roll down her cheek and went in

"Blake , im sorry but im in so much pain right now...i had too" thought Ruby

before Yang went in she turned to look at Ruby.

"hey Rubes ,are you okay with this ,i mean your still 15 and all..."

"yeah,ill be fine besides its for Blake."

"alright ,but let me know if this gets too much for you tell me ok?"

"ok" said Ruby with a confident smile . just as Yang turned around Ruby frowned feeling a hole in her heart start to open up again.

but regardless she went in anyway.

the room was a abandonded janitors room very tiny . to the left when you walked in their was a shelf full of old cleaning products covered in was only one light bulb illuminating the whole room .their were even cracks on the floor ,how those got their is a complete mystery since beacon never really needed a janitor because when they did have one they barely needed him.

"wow,the staff really cleaned up any evidence their was here except for the broken ceileing which is probably where he was stuffed but was to heavy to stsy in their"

Ruby mentally sighed at the ceilieng comment.

"Blake their is nothing here and even if their was im sure the teachers took it all ." said Yang

"yeah ,dont worry Blake if we dont find him then they will." agreed Ruby, anything to just get out of their.

"...fine...im sorry brother , i couldnt avenge you " said Blake silently to herself.

Blake and Yang left the room ,Yangs arm around Blake trying to comfort was the one to close the door but before she did she looked at the spot where the faunus was and sighed .

welp thats chapter 3 sorry if the story is a little dry im still developing the story in my head and i apologise if my writing kind of sucks im not a master writer or anyhing any way hope you enjoyed and i hope i can get a chapter up a day but sometimes i get lazy and i hope you enjoyed leave comment like and favorite


	4. Chapter 4 mistakes

Ruby was mopey and depressed seeing as how if she wanted to indulge in someone else will be a little harder now that proffesor Ozpin has set up extra secyrity gaurds and cameras almost around every corner. Ruby was walking through the halls seeing if there was a spot where their were no gaurds or cameras but Ozpin was no idiot he put all the men he could in places where people wouldnt expect to look and put very little men in the popular places students like to hang out in.

of coarse the students dont really know the truth as to why they are their they were told that the government is suggesting more security since roman torchwick is on the loose but Ruby knew why they were really their .

then all of a sudden the loud speaker went off

"Ruby Rose please report to proffessor Ozpins office please thank you."

"damn ,did he catch us looking for clues at the crime scene?" thought Ruby.

*mean while in team RWBY"s dorm room*

Yang was especially happy today smiling a lot to her self and looking at a magazine for jewelry . Weiss was studying and Blake was reading a book as usual. After a while Weiss finally broke the silence.

"you seem really happy today do tell why?" asked a curious Weiss

" well today is the day that Ruby was adopted by my family , this day usually depresses her so i usually get her a little something to cheer her up." replied yang as cheerful as ever.

"what happened to her real parents?" asked Blake .

"well the police said that her and her parents were attacked by beowolf's ,Ruby was the only one that survived because she was covered in her parents blood and played dead also she was wounded so they thought she was dead and she snuck out of her house and into the forest crawling, about 15 minutes later me and my parents went hunting that day and found an extrordinary large puddle of blood and followed to where Ruby was laying , my mom is a medic huntress so she was able to close her wounds .my dad followed the blood trail to Ruby's home when he got there he saw her parents bodies and called the police." Yang had a depressing look while telling the story of how Ruby came into her life.

"shit,does she remember any of that...nightmare?" asked Blake

"no she was really young ,although some memories come and goes in nightmares when she was younger but that hasn't happened in a while ...thank god she doesnt remember ...something like that could destroy someone mentally easily." Yang realizing how depressing she just turned the mood into decided to cheer it up.

"but shes fine i mean after all Ruby is a giant ball of energy right?" said Yang with a huge smile.

Weiss and Blake looked back at her and smiled back nodding in agreement.

"you know what how about tonight we all go to a fancy restaurant my treat if Ruby is depressed a entire table of desserts should cheer her up." said Weiss

"that sounds great" replied Blake with a thankful smile.

"thanks Weiss but guys please dont mention that i told you the story i think she just wants to forget it ever happened."pleaded Yang

"we promise." said Weiss and Blake in unison.

their conversation was interrupted by the loud speaker

"Ruby Rose please report to proffessor Ozpins office please thank you."

Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at each other

"Do you think this is about us snooping for clues?"asked Blake

"no i doubt it even if we were caught by a camera or something they would know we didnt take or change anything to the crime scene and even if it is its probably just Ozpin warning Ruby to tell us not to get involved ." replied Yang

"should we go with her? we did chose to investigate as a team after all." asked Weiss

"no,Ruby is our leader she will be fine ." said Blake

*Ozpins office*

Ozpin heard a knock at the door

"come in Ruby"

Ruby walked in the office ,mentally noteing not to look at the spinning gears cause they make you sick if you look at them for to long.

"you wanted to see me sir?"

"yes Ruby i just wanted to know how you were doing?" asked Ozpin while sitting at his desk and sipping his coffee.

"is this about the murder?" asked Ruby

"yes and no i just wanted to know how your takeing the murder mentally and how your life is here at beacon" said Ozpin

"uuuhm good i guess?" said Ruby a little confused on why he would send her up here just to ask that.

"thats good to hear ,i was just wondering if bringing you into this acadamy was a good idea." said Ozpin in a seriouse tone.

"what do you mean sir?" asked Ruby more confused now.

"well you are the youngest huntress to join...so i just to make sure you were doing okay after all we havent spoken much since you came here which has been 2 months now ." said Ozpin still in a seriouse mood

"yeah sorry i guess i was just busy with classes and all that...especially for proffesor Oobleck." said Ruby mentally berating herself for falling asleep in history class.

"i see...well i think ive taken enough of your time you may leave ,but Ruby ..." Ozpin looked into Ruby's silver eyes with a sad look and said

"remember,if you ever need to talk to me,please don't hesitate to ask." said Ozpin in the most seriose tone he could muster.

Ruby nodded a little lost on what just happened and then left his office.

when he was sure she was out of earshot he looked down and said to himself

"after all ... ive made more mistakes than any man, women or child on this planet."

Authors not : aaaaaaaaand thats chapter 4 sorry for the super long delay school really is a big bag of shit and not sure if you guys notice im also trying to improve my writing skills cause getting messaged by grammar Nazis is very annoying anyway comment and like if you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter chapter 5 nightmares

Ruby enters her dorm room , her urge to kill and feed growing stronger each minute but always made an effort not to show it around her team.

Ruby was greeted by Blake and a unusually cheery Weiss.

"hey there Ruby ,where were you?" asked Weiss with a big smile .

"ya we were worried about you." said Blake who was always the calm and never worrying type.

"Let me guess Yang told you what happened today all those years ago and shes off to get me something special?" said Ruby.

Weiss and Blake just looked at each other with awkward smiles.

"how did you know ?" asked Weiss.

"you are never that nice to anyone and Blake never worries about anything." said Ruby a little scar in her heart hurt at the thought of that day.

Ruby's teammates noticed and had concern looks on their faces.

"we are just worried about you thats all ,Yang said that the memories came back in nightmares." Said Blake

"Dont worry guys i havent had something like that happen in years and even if i do get one Yangs always here for me." said Ruby not wanting to continue the conversation.

"Anyway were all going to a restaurant owned by my family,and don't worry its on me." said Weiss proudly .Blake made a little noise .Weiss turned around to see her with a hesitive look on her face.

"Dont worry there is a lot of security their and if anyone harasses you for being a faunus tell me and ill deal with it." whispered Weiss in Blake's ear and gave her hand a firm squeeze .Blake replied with a smile.

Ruby's urge is starting to get to great so she decided to sleep and wait until its time to leave

"hey guys ,im tired so im going to take a nap wake me up when its time to get ready ok." said Ruby to Weiss and Blake not waiting for an answer as they were to busy haveing a miny conversation about tonight with their hands interlocked.

Ruby didnt even bother changing she just jumped in bed with her school clothes on. urges starting to calm down and her mind drifting off to sleep.

"Ruby run!"

Ruby's eyes shot open, her heart racing and cold sweats on her fore head

no not again not the Ruby. she looked around the dorm to find no one . she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to splash some water on her face.

your okay Ruby that happened a long time ago you are safe now. Ruby tried to mentally calm herself the dorm door slammed open,a cheerful Yang going through holding a plastic bag filled with something ,with Weiss and Blake following her.

"sorry i took so long little sis i knew you didnt bring a dress to beacon so i went back home to patch and got one ,Weiss and Blake came with me too."

Ruby tried her hardest to not show that she just had a nightmare .

"thats great sis." replied Ruby ,her heart rate slowly starting to go down.

"Hey are you okay i can hear your heart pounding from here ?" asked Yang.

"yeah im fine just came back from the exercise room." replied Ruby .Yang gave her sister a warm smile .

authors note: sorry this capter isnt too great had immense writers block this chapter the next one will be much better i promise


	6. Chapter 6 restaurant

authers note: this chapter will be better than the last one i promise.

"i hate dresses..." thought Ruby ,she always hated how tight they were she always did like the light weight feeling of a combat skirt.

Ruby was wearing a bright red sleeveless dress that started just over her breasts and ended just at the center of her knees,and had a large black sash and black edging at the bottom ,the dress reached halfway down her upper also wears semi transparent black pantyhose and a pair of black pumps which she has trouble walking in.

Yang had a white dress with ruffled edges and wore white high heels and she was carrying a small box in one hand that had a red ribbon over it.

Weiss was wearing a dress similar to Yang's only she had her family crest on the back of it and white heels.

Blake wore something like Ruby only all black without her signature bow and black asked her if she could take a chance and not come with the bow it took a while but Weiss finally convinced her.

Ruby and her team took a hover ship from beacon to the city of vale from their they took a taxi to the restaurante that the Schnee family owns. when the team got out of the taxi Yang asked the obviouse question.

"uuuhm Weiss are you sure we are in the right place?"

the building was a large building with no windows and was entirely white as snow ,upon closer inspection the walls looked like they were made from quartsvthe only thing that actually made the outside look like a actual restaurant was the front door and the big neon sign that read Chez schnee.

"trust me it is, my mother was the one the one who designed this restauraunt she beilieved that beauty was on the inside which was the theme of this restaurant." said Weiss reassuring her team and Yang were the first ones was about to go in when she turned around to face a nervouse looking Blake.

"Hey whats wrong?" asked Weiss with a concerned look on her face

"its just ...ive never heard of a rich faunus before and im scared that people will think im only with you for the money." said Blake i little tear sliding down her cheek.

Weiss then immediately stepped forward and planted a soft kiss on Blake's lips.

"dont worry anybody who comes here knows who i am and they know that if the breathe the wrong way i could have them kicked out at the drop of a hat." said Weiss.

Blake laughed at that last part since she knew that was something Weiss would do.

"Are you guys coming ?" said Yang.a startled Weiss the turned around to see Yang poking her head outside the door.

"yeah Blake here feels bad about not paying and wanted to pay but i told her she was just being silly." said Weiss

"awwwww Blake thats so sweet of you!" said Yang gleefully. Blakes cheeks were blushing as red as Ruby's hood.

the inside of the restaurant was blindingly beautiful .it was a large open space with four huge marbel pillers spread out in the center of the building ,hanging from the ceiling were hundreds of crystal balls giving it the look that it was raining table cloths and chairs themselves were white to the onlything not white were the plates which were a dark brown probably so the waiters didnt get confused between the plates and the cloth for the was incredibly light and at the back was a wall made of glass so people can see the cooks while they cook.

"wow Weiss your family really loves...white." said Ruby mesmerized at how white it was so mezmerized that she didnt notice the waiter rushing her late clearly delivering drinks to a impatient waiter bumped into Ruby and fell and dropped the drinks.

the waiter then looked up furiously." the heeeeeeellll!" said the girl in a southern waiter was a young female possibly in her teens long brown hair and big blue eyes and wearing a black and white tux like every other worker her name tag it said michela.

"oooh im sorry mam i didnt see you comeing." said Ruby nervously a little scared that michela looked like she was about to beat the shit out of her.

"Its michela and you should give me a good reason why i shouldnt kick your ass's out of here for being dumbass's " said michela angrily

she then turned around when she felt a tap at her shoulder.

"ill give you a good reason the girl in the white dress is Weiss schnee the daughter of the owner who could have you fired in 30 seconds."said another waitress who witnessed the whole scene.

michela turned extremely pale before turning around to the party of four and tried stuttering a im sorry but only nervous stammering came out of her mouth .

"go back to the kitchen before you pass out michela."said the new waiter who had a name tag with "fab" written on than ran to the kitchen as fast as she could.

"sorry about that dumbass shes been working over time all week anyway what can i do for you miss schnee?" asked fab.

Weiss's rage was slowly going away after what just happenned to her team captain but she quickly regained her princess like composure.

"hello i ordered reservations for 4." said Weiss with a graceful smile .

"yes your table is ready follow me ." said fab.

she took the 4 of them to their tables gave them menus and then left for them to pick on what to order.

when she came back Ruby ordered the a plate of pasta with cheese and ,Yang ordered the large rack of ribs,Blake ordered the some sort of fancy fish and Weiss ordered a salad and soup.

right after they gave in there orders Yang turned to Ruby and gave her the fancy box she was holding the entire opened it to find a golden pendant and chain on one side of the pendant was Yang's symbol and on the other side was Ruby's symbol.

"awwww thank you sis that's so sweet." said Ruby a light blush growing on her cheeks. Yang then leaned forward and planted a kiss on her little sisters forehead.

"I know you dont like it when i bring it up but i want you to know that me finding you that day was one of the greatest things thats ever happened to me." said Yang with a loveing smile on her then put the pendant when Ruby noticed that there was writing engraved into the side with Yang's symbol on it it said.

"no matter how far apart we are even if we are in different worlds know that im always with you."

after Ruby read that her blush was as red as her hood and she thanked god that none of her freinds noticed that.

they were busy observing the food that arrived while she was reading what Yang wrote.

they were about to eat when they heard a man to the table next to them clear his throat loudly.

the four freinds turned around to find a man looking like he was in his fourty's with a tux brown hair and blue eyes stareing at his table were too younger teens and and a women who was most likely the mans wife.

Weiss was the first to speak "can i help you?"

"you know slaves arent suppossed to have nice dresses and good food."the man said.

"what are you talking about?" replied Weiss with an angry furrow in her brow.

"the kitty why is she eating here with nice clothes ? slaves shouldnt be treated like normal people they serve the normal people." said the man as casually as possible

Blake got up instantly after hearing that comment."oh yeah how about this kitty claws out your eyes and eats your heart!" yelled out Blake

"Blake stop we will let the bouncer's take out the trash." said Weiss noticing that most of the restaurant watching the scene.

"of coarse mrs schnee theres nothing i love more than watching faunus scum getting kicked out of places they dont belong." said the man

Blake then pounced and landed on the man and began to repeadidly beat the man with her bare hands . one of the teens then got up from his chair picked it it and was about to slam it on Blakes head when Weiss used her glyph to rapidly interject and stopped the man by putting him an a ninja chokehold. the wife tried to pull Weiss's hair when she met Yang's fist . the only one left was the 2nd teenager he tried to run away when Ruby took him and put him in a head lock and put her hand on his mouth so he couldnt muffle a word.

"you know your really cute ...i want to be loved ,will you love me and stay with me forever?" said Ruby in a creepy voice her inner urges starting to break then licked the teens neck which sent shivers down the teens spine. Ruby could tell because his hair was sticking up on his neck.

she then proceded to take a bite out of the mans shoulder.

with an immense pain surging through the teen he let out a huge cry of was to late Ruby already ripped out a chunk of his flesh blood splattering all over Ruby's dress she then rapped her armaround his neck and said" shhhhh your being to loud." before she was hit in the head by what felt like a high heel and lost consciouseness.

authers note: well i promised a amazing chapter and an amazing chapter i have brought you sorry if the violent scenes seems not so violent but im not as good as rapey lemons is ...anyway i hope you enjoyed leave a comment i love those :)


	7. Chapter 7 found love?

**sorry** for the huuuuuuuge ass delay i just get so unmotivated to write ...that and i really need to plan out the story better -_-

Ruby woke up on a bed with white took her a minute to fully awaken and look around and realise where she was.

"im in the beacon infermary ." Ruby looked down at herself and noticed that she was still wearing the dress from the restaurant and tried to remember what happened.

"ok we were at the restaurant ,Yang gave me the pendant,that old guy called Blake a slave we fought and then i..." Ruby then remembered what happened.

Ruby was about to get up from the bed when she heard something shift in next to her . she looked to find Yang shifting in her sleep wearing her casual clothes on the couch that was meant for guests to sit at to visit the sick or injured.

"Yang...are you awake."

"mhmn mhnh ...Ruby...RUBY YOUR WAKE HOW ARE YOU! " Yang sprung up upon hearing Ruby.

"shhhh Yang its too early for excitement and what happened?" asked Ruby cringing at Yang's loud voice.

" you remember that fight with the guy who insulted Blake? well things got a little out of hand when you sort of..." Yang hesitated "bite a chunk of the dudes flesh of his shoulder." say Yang nervously. Ruby got immensely pale and was a little reluctant to ask the next question.

"what...happened after that ?" Yang started stretching from the uncomfortable feeling of sleeping on a coach all night."well everyone heard the screams of pain and the floor covered in bright red blood ,Blake ran in and kicked you in the head before thing got...fatal."

Ruby grew even paler "is he still alive?" Yang's face softened into a smile "yes thankfully there was a hospital across the street from the restaurant."

"did we get into trouble ?" asked Ruby "at first we could have gone to jail for assault but Weiss flashed a few bills in the cops face and we got out scott free and that old fuck got charged for harassment." said Yang with a huge smile. "how long have i been out for?" asked Ruby " don't worry all the excitement happened last night and you have only been out for 12 hours we brought you here when you wouldn't wake reminds me what do you want for breakfast?"

at the sound of breakfast Ruby's stomach grumbled loudly."*giggles* i guess that means pancakes and cookies alright wait here ill be right back." said Yang she then kissed Ruby on the forehead and then went to get Ruby her food.

when Ruby was sure Yang was out of earshot she let out a huge sigh of relief and begun to think to herself " i didn't get caught and im glad i didn't kill that guy ...but these urges they are getting to much to handle ...like that bear faunus its not i wish he wouldnt have tried to help me while i was on my knees trying to contol myself...its either i kill and eat people or ...i find someone to fill the whole in my heart...but who Weiss is with Blake , Jaune is definitely going to be with Pyrrha , Nora's with Ren, Cocos with Fox ,Velvet..." Ruby's mind was then flooded with blood and the sight of her innocent life ending and she clutched her chest in pain and suppressed those memories.

"Velvet is a filthy faunus...there's nobody left for me to love" Ruby's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a chain moving .she looked down and saw the golden pendant Yang gave her yesterday." could Yang love me? sure she will always love me as her sister and even thinks of me as her real blood sister but could she ever love me as something more?Yang is the person i care about the most in this world and she loves me twice as was always there for me no matter how bad and...she was the one who saved me on...that day. oh but what will people think of me dating my sister and what if things don't work out and Yang doesn't love me anymore?" Ruby's thoughts were interrupted by Yang entering the door way with her pancakes and cookies on a tray.

" hey sis when i heard how loud your stomach was i knew you must have been hungry so i rushed to the cafeteria as fast as i could...are you ok you look really pale?"

asked Yang as she was setting the tray on Ruby's bed."nothing i just...was wondering if you still love me even after i almost killed somebody?"

" oh Ruby of coarse i do and always you forget that we are trying to be huntresses we slay monsters and the way i see it a monster can either be in the shape of a grimm or a human like roman torchwick." That made Ruby feel a little better then hugged Yang .Yang hugged her back.

"i love you Yang."

"i love you too Ruby"

"Yang?"

"yeah?"

"when can i get out of her?"

"whenever you want."

"do the teachers know im here?"

"yeah."

"do you want to go do something fun?"

"sure thing baby sis...right after you finish your breakfast."

"ok."

later in the evening

*Ozpin's office*

Ozpin sips his coffee until he hears a knock on the door.

"come in." said Ozpin. A tiger faunus with a suite and sunglasses walked through the door.

"hello Ozpin , we have things to discuss." said the faunus.

"jeremy isnt it a little dark indoors to be wearing sunglasses.

the mans facial expression didn't shift at all remaining in a serious manner. Ozpin sighed.

"i see you people are as serious as ever,very well then what do you want?" asked Ozpin.

"our mutual friend has sent me to discuss the details with you on the joey roberts case."

"hes not my freind." said Ozpin with a hint of anger in his voice.

"and i don't know who this joey roberts is ." said Ozpin.

"oh? then allow me to refresh your memory ,he was the bear faunus student that was killed right here in one of the most safest and faunus freindly schools in all of remnant and yet you chose not to make it public, and the only people who have knowledge of this are the witnessesthe medical examiner in charge of the boys body and is that?" asked jeremy stepping closer to Ozpin's desk.

Ozpin stayed silent

"what happened Ozpin?"

Ozpin stayed silent

Jeremy then sat on the edge of Ozpin's desk and took his shades off revealing his cold brown then moved his face closer to Ozpin makeing full eye contact .

"if you don't tell me what happened i will have to interrogate the witnesses and believe me i wont be as gentle with them as i am with you."

Ozpin had a glint of fear in his eyes after hearing that last part.

Ozpin then closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"he was eaten."

"excuse me?"

"the victim,he was eaten."

"how badly was he eaten?"

Ozpin didn't answer.

"answer me!"

"their were large chunks of flesh ripped of and a lot of his inner organs had bite marks on them especially his heart ,and my medical examiner says he was alive as he was being eaten."

jeremy put his shades back on.

"well...that is big news...a faunus eaten alive in the most safest place in vale that most certainly would have sparked a human and faunus feud in the school and would have made this schools security look bad around the world."

Ozpin stayed silent.

"let me guess you told the parents that he was killed while on a training mission while fighting grimm and his body is to badly damaged to see?"

Ozpin stayed silent.

"humans ... what vile creatures."

jeremy then got off of Ozpin's desk and made his way too the door but stopped at the door.

"we will investigate into this murder case and find the killer, we will have to question the witnesses and see the body."

when Ozpin heard question the witnesses his eyes shot open and opened his mouth to say something when jeremy interupted him.

"don't worry i will not hurt them even if they do not cooperate. i will act as if it is any other homicide case."

Ozpin seemed to calm down after that.

jeremy opened the door but before leaving turned to Ozpin and said one last thing.

"oh and our mutual "friend" says hello."

the door closed shut.

Ozpin slumped in his chair,opened a drawer and took out a picture.

in the picture was a younger Ozpin with his arm around another man with black hair and blue eyes.

"james...forgive me...i will make things right i promise..."

authers note: hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooly crap that took a long as time to write i hope you enjoyed please leave a comment i like those and ill be writing the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 investigation

Ruby woke up to the feeling of something poking at her turned over to be greeted by Weiss with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Ruby,sorry for waking you up on a Saturday but when Yang comes back with breakfast can me and Blake say something to you guys?"

asked Weiss in the most softest voice Ruby has ever heard from her.

"sure ." replied Ruby. A little slurry since she just woke up.

"great. Don't worry it wont take long."

Ruby got off her bed and looked at the time on her scroll it was 9 o'clock a little earlier then when Ruby usually woke up. she grabbed her outfitfrom from the dorm closet, stripped her clothes and began to put her outfit has been 2 months since they have arrived at beacon seeing eachother change is no longer an issue.

when Ruby had finished tying the laces on her boots the door opened,with Yang coming in with Blake ,and both of them were carrying plates with food on them.

"hey Ruby how'd you sleep?" asked Yang as she gave Ruby her plate with pancakes on it.

"pretty good ,thanks for asking." Yang's little gestures of affection always made Ruby smile ,whether its giving her bear hugs,asking how she's been even though she is practically with her 24/7 ,always being there for her in her darkest times and just always being kind and careing towards Ruby ,something that was stolen from Ruby as a child long long ago.

after everyone ate their breakfast Weiss and Blake sat Ruby and Yang on Weiss's bed and Blake and Weiss were standing infront of them smiling. Weiss was the first to speak and was a little shakey.

"ok so i think its time we finally told you guys...that Blake and i-" she was interupted by knocking on the went to go answer she opened the door Jeremy was waiting on the other side wearing his suite and shades.

"Hello is this team RWBY's dorm?"

"yes?"

"may i come in, Ozpin gave me permission to question your team on the murder that happened recently?"

"of coarse ." replied Yang stepping aside to let him in.

Jeremy then beckoned the four girls to sit on Weiss's bed as he stood and began talking.

"as im sure Ozpin asked you i hope that you kept this story to yourselves?" asked Jeremy without any emotion.

"of coarse ." said Blake.

"good ,as you know something like that would not be good for this school or its students if people knew about i read the report on what you told Ozpin that you were on your way to the cafeteria when you heard your freinds screams and went to aid her. Now when i tried talking to miss scarlatina she was so traumautized by the situation she wont remember what happened i hope to get answers from you."

team RWBY looked at each other and then Yang spoke.

"well all that happened was we found velvet passed out and we also found the body ,there was nobody around but her when we got there,we went to a teacher to report it right away and told to go back to our dorms until proffesor Ozpin would call us to his office ."

"i see. well that's not much to go on but i will ask the victims freind's to see if he had any enemies and to see where he was supposed to be at the time of his death." Jeremy then pulled out a note book and pen out of his pocket." now if i could just have your names please."

"Blake Belladona"

"Weiss Schnee" Weiss was amazed that she told her name to a faunus and he didn't retaliate with an insulting or vulgure response.

"Yang Xiao Long"

"Ruby Rose" Jeremy dropped his pen.

"i beg your pardon?" a slight tone of disbelief in his voice.

"uh? ...Ruby Rose?" said Ruby a little confused. Jeremy removed his shades and a little drop of sweat poured out his forehead.

"well that's all i need for now...i will be back once i have more evidence ." Jeremy then left the dorm in a hurry.

"well that was awkward."said Yang.

"he's just doing his job ." replied Blake.

"anyway what did you and Weiss have to tell me and Ruby?"

Blake and Weiss just smiled at each other and then kissed.

"omg you guys are dating that's soooo cute." said Yang with excitement.

Ruby put on the best smile she could muster but inside she just wanted to cry and scream.

"that's great guys im happy for you." was all she could say.

while Yang was peppering the couple with questions Ruby walked to the window and looked outside clutching her heart when she looked outside she noticed jeremy standing in the courtyard stareing at her but she didnt think much of it.

"oh my heart feels like its going to burst." whispered Ruby to herself.

*jeremy POV*

Jeremy was looking at team RWBY's dorm window he was so deep in thought he didn't notice Ruby stare back at him.

"does she remember ?" he thought to himself.

after a few minutes of thinking he pulled out his scroll and dialed a number.a few minutes later a women appeared on the screen.

"what is it?"

"patch me to the boss he's going to want to hear this."

authors note: and thats chapter 8 sorry its so short i kinda wanted to rush a little .but pm me if you think i should leave chapters long or make them shorter anyways i hope you all liked this chapter of blood and roses (*. . *)


	9. Chapter 9 cafeteria

authors note: sorry i take so long on these ch examns are next week . anyway i hope u enjoy.

"omg how long have you guys been going out?!" asked Yang with immense excitement.

" three weeks now." replied Weiss with a smile on her face and hugging Blake.

"so we were hopeing to tell team JNPR but can you guys be there when we say it we dont know how they will react." asked Blake a nervouse expression on her face.

" of coarse Blake and whats the worst that can happen they wont bite you or anything." said Yang.

Ruby was still sitting by the window thinking about her was snapped out of her thoughts when Yang called her.

"hey Ruby were going to tell JNPR are you comeing ?"

"go on ahead im gonna get some breakfast." Ruby was not in the mood to hear other peoples love achievements while she had none.

"alright we will meet you there"

Weiss ,Blake and Yang went and knocked on team JNPR's door while Ruby went to the cafeteria.

on the way there Ruby decided to go to the bathroom next to the cafeteria to splash some water on her face to wake herself up a bit.

when Ruby got in the bathroom she saw velvet crying while leaning on the sink.

Ruby looked around and noticed that there was no one else there, then velvet realised that Ruby had walked in.

"oh *sniffle* hi Ruby " said velvet through her tears.

Ruby was never a faunus hater however she would never forgive them for what they did to her in the past and held a small resentment toward them.

"hey velvet is cardin bothering you again?"

"well yes but thats not the reason im crying."

"then why are you crying?" asked Ruby a little curiouse now.

"well...you remember...that ...incident ... a couple of days ago?" said velvet growing a little pale at the memories .

"yeah." said Ruby

"well ...i was eating breakfast with my team when...when the boys brother came by us and held up a picture of him and asked if we had seen him he had been gone for over a week ...and i couldn't say anything, Ozpin told me not to say anything about it, so we just said no...and then he told us if he knew anything to go find him ...oh my God Ruby i cant believe Ozpin didn't tell his family what happened ." Velvet started to breakdown in tears again.

Ruby hugged velvet and whispered things in her ear to try and make her feel better.

"shhh its ok ,its not your fault, Ozpin will tell them eventually he has too." Velvet then buried he face in Ruby's shoulder still sobbing.

Ruby was really close to velvet and she was also hungry. she couldnt control her urges and Velvet's scen was driving her crazy inside.

"you smell nice." Ruby said and was about to go in for a lick when Velvet gout out of Ruby's shoulder to reply.

"what?"

"uuuhhm im just trying to make you feel better." said Ruby with a big smile on her face.

"oh ok thanks i appreciate that ." said velvet the tears finally stopping.

"whew that was close." thought Ruby in her head." hey you want to get some food?" asked Ruby at the mention of food her stomach growled.

"you go on ahead im just gonna need a few minutes in here."

Ruby then left the bathroom and on the way out her smile became a frown.

"ooh God what did i do ?" Ruby clutched her heart because it was aching.

*team Weiss Blake and Yang with Team JNPR after telling them the big news in the cafe*

"oh my god how lang have you guys been going out?!" asked Nora with immense excitment.

"three weeks ." replied Blake ,giving Weiss a kiss on the then blushed.

Weiss was looking at Jaune to see his reaction because he has had a crush on her for a while now and she was surprised too see that he was happy for her it seems hes finally moved on with Pyrrha .

Ren and Pyrrha also had a smile of approval as well to which Weiss and Blake let out a sigh of relief .

the good moments were ruined when the group of freinds heard loud sarcastic clapping in back of them.

"well well well looks like this school is not only accepting filthy disgusting faunus but now they are aceppting lesbians whats next grimm are aloudin here?"

cardin winchester along with his other three teammates were standing behind team RWBY and team JNPR's table with smirks on there faces.

"what the fuck do you want cardin ?" said Yang with a look of annoyance on her face.

"oh nothing just congratulating the new couple." said cardin in a mocking tone . the rest of his team were snickering in the back of him.

"get the fuck out unless you want to get knocked on your ass!" said Blake with immense anger in her voice and a scowl on her face.

"ohohoh now now Blakey lets not be fisty after all your all terrible without your weapons." at the mention of the word fight Nora was ready to break some legs and Ren was as calm as ever .

"piss off cardin you you worthless trash or else!" yelled Weiss

"or else what ice bitch ,your gonna call your daddy."

Weiss pounced out of her and tried going over the table to beat cardin but was restrained by Blake, Yang was infront of cardin ready to punch him into paste, Ren was restraining Nora ,Jaune was being a good team leader and was trying to calm things down with Pyrhha backing him up.

the shouting was so loud that the whole cafeteria was stareing . everything went quiet when Ruby walked through the chaos with a blank expression on her face as she was deep in her thought's and barely paid attention to the carnage going on infront of her she snapped out of it when cardin broke the silence.

"well well if the ice bitch is banging Bow girl then does that mean that your fucking your own sister cause thats gross." cardin and his team laughed . Yangs eyes grew red and ready to kill . Ruby's heart just wanted to eat him . but instead she gently put her tray of cookies on the table still silence in the entire cafeteria .

Cardin waited for a response from Ruby.

"oh my god you are well now ive seen every-" Cardin was interrupted when Ruby gripped his arm tightly and pulled him to more her height area and then gripped his hair and slammed his head head on the breakfast table shattering a chunk of the edge . Cardin's team looked worried when cardins body didnt even twitch .

"...cardin?" dove tried to calling his captain but recieved no answer.

Weiss Blake and team JNPR all had stunned expressions on there faces ,never expecting sweet little Ruby to do something like that except for Yang she recognized those minor fits of rage from the past.

Ruby's face finally changed from a blank expression into a confussed one and then one of shock as if she just realized what she did.

glynda goodwitch then game in with a angry look on her face.

"why is it , when something happens , it is always you four?!"

authers note: holy shit that was a chapter not sure if many people will recognize the harry potter reference in the last sentence, but anyway i hope you enjoyed and im glad i havent gotten any hate reviews yet ^.^


	10. chapter 10 jeremy's question

team RWBY was in there dorm room with Glynda Goodwitch giving them a ,Blake ,Weiss and Yang sitting on Blake's bed as they were getting peppered with words.

"its true Cardin is an "asshole" as you kids call it now a days but that does not give you permission to start a fight in the cafeteria and smash his head through the he is in the hospital wing with minor injuries thanks to his aura ,now you four arent in trouble but." her face softens from angry teacher tone to a more motherly one.

"next time please just go report it to a teacher instead of resorting to violence it would be better for everyone ok?"

the girls noded except for Ruby who was lost in thought.

glynda would usually have scolded her a little bit more for smashing a students head against a table but she noticed that Ruby wasnt her usual cheerful self and just assumed that she was on her period and decided to leave her be.

with nothing left to say Glynda left their dorm room . 'my heart is killing me...i need a place to think and be alone.' thought Ruby

just as Glynda left the dorm minutes later Jeremy walked in .

"hello again team RWBY ,i see you team is just a magnet for trouble." said Jeremy in his usual cold tone .

Blake intercepted.

" hes a bully to everyone and a racist to every faunus he meets , you of all people shouldnt feel sympathy for him." Blake gestured to his tiger ears.

Jeremy's expression didn't move and didn't reply to Blake's comment.

you know girls i find it intriguing that 3 incidences have happened in the last week and all of them seem to escalate when your leader intervenes ." Ruby's heart started beating rapidly .

"for example the incident at the restauraunt , the fight in the cafeteria and i wouldnt be surprised if she was involved with the-"

"ARE YOU SUGGESTING MY SISTER KILLED THAT KID!" interjected Yang. jumping of the edge of the bed, eyes flashing red. Ruby was internally panicking ,hopeing that she didn't get caught.

"that 'kid' was a well educated faunus which is hard to find now a days thanks to you humans." said Jeremy in a tone of disgust.

"that was a racist remark if you don't get out of here now we will report you to professor Ozpin. " said Weiss .

Jeremy sighed.

" i will leave but not without what i came for."

"which is?" spat Yang clearly annoyed .

" i will need the names of your parents to contact them." Ruby's heart sank 'no not now .' she thought

"you have our names why don't you just search up our back ground information?" asked Blake questioning if Jeremy is even a real detective in her mind.

"its procedure." replied Jeremy.

Weiss opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Yang.

"look guys the faster we give him what he wants the faster he will get out of here."

Weiss sighed giving in . Ruby stayed silent the entire time .

"fine ,but don't think that the racist comment and accusations against Ruby will be forgotten."

Jeremy just pulled out his note pad from his suite and clicked open his pen.

"the names please."

Yang was the first to answer .

"Taiyang xiao long and Raven Branwen." her eyes were still red from anger.

Weiss was next to answer ." i think you know my parents name already." said the heiress with the usual Weiss just rolled his eyes and wrote on his note pad.

Blake was next. " Penelope and Rick Belladonna ." Ruby's heart was beating immensely until it practically stopped when Jeremy faced her .

"its your turn miss rose."

"its the same parents as Yang." replied Ruby

"yes I'm aware but I'm asking for the names of your birth parents." said Jeremy coldly.

"uhhh...cant i just write it down ?" Ruby didn't want to repeat the names of the people she once called mommy and daddy for it only reminded her of the life she lost.

Jeremy just sighed and waited for Ruby to answer the dorm room was nothing but silence.

seeing someone hurting her sister emotionally was making Yang sick and upset.

"how about i just fuckin tell you ?" cut in Yang eyes starting to turn red with rage.

"by all means go ahead."

Yang opened her mouth to say something but found that she only wasted her breath. Ruby never did tell her what her parents names were and Yang never asked not wanting to upset her.

"i...i don't know." said Yang sadly looking at the ground and then back to Ruby. Weiss and Blake were only able to look with sad expressions on there faces.

"sigh ...well the faster she tells me the faster i can leave now miss rose lets just get this over with shall we." said Jeremy no longer the cold emotionless voice but now replaced by a manor of impatience.

Ruby only sighed put her hood on and put her knees to her chest and her arms around them .

"Summer Rose...and James price..." said Ruby in a low depressing tone.

"thank you . now was that so hard?" teased Jeremy.

Ruby didn't answer . Jeremy was about to say something else but was punched in the back and thrown out the door in 5 seconds flat.

Yang slammed the door ,and turned to her friends huffing and puffing with eyes as red as fire. Weiss and Blake had to take a step back , never seeing Yangs eyes as red as they are now.

however the rage didn't last long , Yang saw Ruby still in her curled up form and went to comfort her little sister.

Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby and whispered." its ok Ruby ,I'm here...ill always be here for you."

Ruby didn't answer , she only clutched on to the golden pendant Yang gave her. a reminder that she was her only loved one left in her world.

authors note: ok so suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper huge delay for this chapter idk sometimes i just start writing and then get bored a minute later :/


	11. Chapter 11 nap

Ruby laid in Yangs arms for a while ,sobbing silently until they both passed out on Weiss's and Blake left the dorm room to give them some were standing in the hallway giving the sisters a minute or two.

"oh my God,and i thought i had a bad child hood." said Weiss with a sad expression other face.

"can you imagine how painful that must have been for her? if we see that jackass Jeremy again..." Blake trailed off , her cat ears getting folded in anger.

" hey, do you feel like...this is more than just a murder investigation?" said Weiss ,breaking Blake from thoughts of ripping Jeremy's ears off.

"what do you mean?"

"well i mean theres Jeremy ,he doesn't act like any cop I've ever seen , they are usually nicer to citizens and are a lot more laid back then he was. And asking our parents names? what purpose does that serve? All he had to do was just the our names downs and pull up our offence too you but the cops don't like hiring faunus ,The suite and sunglasses too its almost as if hes..."

"a government agent." Said Blake finishing Weiss's sentence.

they both froze, contemplating if the thought were possible.

" do we tell Ozpin?" suggested Weiss. Blake just shoke her head.

"No , Ozpin is a very organized man, if Jeremy is a government agent I'm sure he's aware, although we could tell Ozpin on how rude Jeremy was before maybe that will get that guy off our ass for a couple of days."

Weiss nodded and then the two of them started walking to Ozpins office.

"Ruby, its time to wake up sweetheart"

"mom?"

Ruby's eyes shot open ,and body sprang up. her head almost smashed onto her own bed.

she looked around and realized she was in Weiss's bed. she heard faint snoring in back of her and looked to see what it was . It was a sleeping smiled.

" oh Yang your so cute when you are sleeping." whispered Ruby. Yang then started to stir and then opened he lilac eyes slowly.

Ruby then jumped back a little with a nervous expression on her face.

"oh..hey Ruby ,do you feel better?" asked Yang still groggy from waking stammered nervously

" Yeah Yeah I'm fine ummm did you hear what i said a few seconds ago?" Ruby's cheeks were getting really red.

"no why?" Yang replied Rubbing her eyelids. Ruby let out a sigh of relief.

"oh nothing ."

" hey Ruby?"

"yeah sis?"

"im gonna sleep for another 15 min, and then lets go for a walk around campus i need to talk to you about something ok?"

Ruby's heart sank, Yang said that in a monotone way instead of her cheery way which either meant she was still recovering from waking up or it was gonna be a serious conversation.

"what-t do you want to talk about?"

" you will see later ."

Ruby didn't like that, that only made her heart beat faster. she started walking to the dorm bathroom to splash some water on her face when she heard Yang call her.

" hey ruby?"

"yeah?"

"I'm disappointed in you?"

Ruby felt her heart stop, she felt like she couldn't breath for a minute.

"w-why?" Ruby then turned around to see Yang lying down on her back eyes closed hands behind her head.

"because you never told me how comfy Weiss's bed is shame on you."

Ruby let out a huge sigh of relief.

" oh right haha sorry about that."

the only reply she received was Yang's light snoring.

Weiss and Blake took the elevator to Ozpin's office and were about to open the door when someone opened it for them and then walked out. it was Jeremy with a grin on his face but it quickly turned neutral when he saw Weiss and Blake. he ignored them and proceeded to walk two girls didn't want to start something literally infront of the principles office so they ignored him too.

when they walked in they saw Ozpin sitting on the edge of his desk. then the girls noticed that he had a tears streaming down his face. Opine quickly wiped it off his face. the girls also noticed that he looked really upset.

Blake was about to speak when she felt something wet in her boot. she looked down and found pieces of a broken coffee mug and a puddle of coffee.

"sorry about that,my mug...fell from my desk before ."

"but its to far from your desk to have just fallen..." said Blake quietly.

Opine just stared at her blankly making Blake instantly regret saying that.

"...can i help you girls?"

Weiss then stepped in .

"yes, we came to see you to try and get that rude agent of our backs , he insulted our team and made Ruby cry." Ozpin seemed to get even more mad but not at the girls.

"oh him, don't worry about him he won't be bothering you anymore , ill make sure of it." said Ozpin

Weiss and Blake looked at each other in a worried expression.

"Are you ok?" Weiss asked.

"yes I'm fine ,its just some people are ...more a problem then an actual solution." said Ozpin while taking a sip from a mug that was on his table.

"now go back to your dorm and comfort your leader I'm sure this must be very hard for her."

both girls smiled and thanked Ozpin and then left his office . when the doors of the elevator were about to close a loud crack sound was heard , almost as if it was a mug being thrown across a room.

authors note: well not much to say although i apologies for taking so long final exams are almost here so yeah :/


	12. Chapter 12 the talk

Ruby took a quick shower before Yang was gonna talk with her . The feeling of warm water hitting her pale smooth skin felt soothing.

" oooh why do i feel like this is gonna be one of her sure serious thoughts? i don't need this stuff right now i need to get my mind of all this stuff otherwise I'm not sure if i can control myself , the violence in the cafeteria was enough to shut up my hunger for only a little bit I'm not sure how long until i explode i feel like that then I'm going to have to tell Yang how i feel , i need her to help my heart so i don't hurt anybody anymore...but would she feel the same way...i mean I'm not exactly the sexiest girl in the whole school and who knows if she's even gay or would even go out with her own adopted sister? "

Ruby was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the time fly by and was interrupted by the knocking on the bathroom door.

"Ruby are you ready for our walk?" Yang asked from the other side of the door.

yeah just give me a minute to dry off" Ruby replied.

Ruby then stepped out of the shower walked up to the cuberd with the towels and picked one then proceeded to dry herself off. when she was dry she walked up to the full body mirror that was in the bathroom and examined her naked body. she looked at her slender legs up to her curves and toned stomach then to her petite yet well shape breasts then to her soft cheeks to the dyed red tips of her hair.

Ruby wasn't a bad looking girl for her age and depending on who you asked some people may say she's flawless , however theres one feature to her body that Ruby will always hate, the scar that she received on 'that day'.

Ruby traced the 4 inch scar on her lower abdomen feeling some bad memories coming back .the memories were pulled back by the sound of Yang knocking on the door again.

"Ruby you almost done?"

"yeah I'm almost out."

Ruby wasn't really a fashionista so she just put on some simple jeans ,black socks and a red t shirt with her symbol on it along with the pendent that Yang gave Ruby got out of the bathroom she saw that Yang was wearing her normal attire.

"Ready to go Rubes?"

"yeah"

Yang then opened the door to get out of the dorm room and bumped into Blake.

"oh hey guys, me and Ruby are gonna go for a walk , so you guys have the dorm room to yourself, so play nice with each other ."

Yang said the last part with a seductive wink. Weiss and Blake just blushed and glanced at each other awkwardly.

* Beacon courtyard*

Yang and Ruby were walking along the path and were near the edge of the emerald forest able to see the beautiful view. Yang was relatively quiet the entire walk although she had a small smile on her face most of the time admiring the beauty of there school area.

Ruby was thinking of ways to tell Yang how she feels about her although wasn't able to come up with good suggestions os she decided just to wing it when the time came.

"so" said Yang interrupting the silence.

"so " replied Ruby while playing around with her pendant.

" you know i never really took a good look at how pretty the school is until now." said Yang with a warm smile on her face.

Ruby took a moment to take a look around and realized that Yang was right.

" Anyway ... i didn't make us walk out here just to look at the scenery ...Ruby i want to talk to you about the stuff thats been happening. you know the murder the cardin thing and then just earlier with your parents, you keep telling me everything is ok but Ruby...im really worried about you and i know you may not like this but i think we need to see the pyschiatrice again."

Ruby felt two emotions one was a warm feeling in her belly which was triggered by how much Yang worries and cares about her. the second emotion was fear she never wants to go back to the psychiatric ward ever again it was not a very good place.

Ruby then advanced and put her arms around Yang.

"Yang...your right I'm not 100 percent right now like i keep telling you but ill get through it like i did in the past . i don't know why its coming back now but it will pass ,thank you for caring so much about me Yang you may not know it but it helps a lot. And for the psychiatric please don't send me back there i HATE it there so please don't send me back ."

After hearing that Yang got a tear in her eye and put her arms around Ruby as well.

"ok sis ...we will get through this together ." whispered Yang to Ruby.

with Yangs arms around her and the words that she just said Ruby can feel the bad thoughts of violence and eating people fading away.

'this is it, she's the person meant for me, i have to tell her how i feel now.' Ruby thought to herself.

"hey Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"theres something that I've been meaning to ask you for a while..." 'theres no going back now' ,thought finally ended the embrace and looked at Ruby with a warm smile on her face .

"what is it rubes?"

"you love me right?" Yang looked at Ruby as if she was asking what was 2 +2 .

"of coarse i love you Ruby your the best sister i could have asked for." Ruby didn't want to hear her love her as a sister...she wanted something more.

"well for a while now...ive been feeling lonely and want too...be in a relationship with someone..." Ruby waited for Yangs response ,her eyes closed shut to afraid to see what Yangs facial expression would passed until Ruby heard Yang giggling .

" Ruby , if you think i would break the legs of the guys who would try to go out with you i was just jokeing...although if any guy breaks your heart or huts you i will break more then there legs..." Yang managed to say the last part with a big smile on her face.

"the thing is...the person I'm interested in isnt a guy..." Ruby continued shyly. Yang's smile turned into a face of shock then understanding.

"oh...Ruby thats completely that what you were scared to tell me? Ruby, gay or not i still love you ." Said Yang in a very motherly tone and giving Ruby a kiss on her forehead .Ruby however couldn't believe Yang wasn't getting it.

"Yang you are so thick."

"what?how am i-"

Yang was cut off by Ruby who planted a warm tender kiss on Yang's felt a giant weight inside of er just suddenly the weight came back when Ruby realized that Yang wasn't kissing her back.

Ruby broke the kiss and saw Yang's face ,her cheeks were as red as Ruby's cloak her eyes were looking away from Ruby awkwardly and she was scratching the back of her was clearly the most awkward thing that ever happened too her and Ruby can see it.

"oh...im sorry..." Ruby felt tears starting to stream down her face. Ruby couldn't feel any emotion except for could only think of one thing to .run away .

Yang was about to say something but Ruby had already turned around and used her semblance , leaving nothing behind except rose petals.

authors note: i know i take forever to write but I'm trying to take my time with these chapters so thanks for your patience and please leave a comment thank you


	13. Chapter 13 tears

Ruby used her semblance until her body became exhausted from using it. when Ruby stopped using her semblance she felt like her legs had been crushed .she fell to her knees on the ground next to a tree. Ruby wiped away the tears in her eyes and on her face, her heart felt like it had been stabbed a thousand looked around with blurry eyes and realized she was on the opposite side of the school and was near the forest of forever didn't see anyone around so , she began sob heavily and let the pain .

"Yang *sob* why ? you were the only one that made me feel better *sob* why would you reject me? you made *sob* how am i gonna stop hurting people if you can't help me? *sob*."

Ruby then felt something stir up inside her at the mention of the word hurting.

"hurt...pain...suffering...yes more i need more of it...no i don't ,what am i saying i don't want to hurt anybody anymore...yes just a little bit of blood thats it ill hunt some grimm that should be enough." Ruby thought to herself.

Ruby then got up ,wiped the tears on her face and walked into the forest of forever fall . Ruby walked deep into the forest, occasionally wiping the tears from her face and sobbed a little 15 minutes of walking forward Ruby heard a growling sound behind her.

Ruby turned around and saw a pack of 10 beowolfs behind licked her lips .

"finally...these ones look delicious ..." thought Ruby. she didn't have her scythe with her ,not that she needed it ,she was a lot stronger then she looked and her aura was on par with some of the strongest aura users in the school.

the largest of the beowolfs moved up to Ruby slowly until it pounced on her . as its claws were about to make contact with Ruby's head she moved in an instant gripping the monsters face and then brutally crushing it until its head was nothing but opened her mouth to get as much of the fluid as she can that was quirting from the monster before letting go and watching the body fall to the ground.

That beowulf must have been the leader because some of them were whimpering and looked like they were about to escape while others looked angry.

Three beowolfs charged Ruby . they charged her in a pincer attack two were running to her sides while one was charging her head grew a sick on her face and then all that was left where the girl was standing were scattered rose petals.

the three beasts stopped and looked in confusion until the one that was charging Ruby head on felt a hand go through its back and out its beowulf tried to let out a howl of pain but Ruby pulled her hand out of its chest along with its heart. It went limp instantly and fell to the ground creating a large pool of blood. Ruby took bites out of the heart as if it was an apple.

the 6 beowolfs that stood back in fear ran away deep into the forest after seeing how effortlessly they were getting slaughtered . the two remaining beowolfs charged at Ruby.

Ruby then flared her aura, a deep red covering her entire the two beowolfs tried to lunge at her however Ruby managed to take the arm of one of them and slam them to the ground while the other she plunged her hand into its stomach and ripped out its spine. the spineless beowulf fell limp on top of the one that got its heart ripped out .

Ruby then crushed its spine causing a tiny rain of bodily then looked down at the dazed beowulf who she was still griping its arm, she then ripped its arm out. the beast howled loudly in pain but its cries were smothered by Ruby slamming her boot onto its neck and watching the monster it stropped struggling Ruby bent down and began to rip its flesh out with her teeth revealing its organs. Ruby then began to take pieces of the beasts insides and started to eat as much as she could, she ate as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. when the beowulf was practically empty and Ruby was full and satisfied she fell backwards and started to cry.

"no...this is wrong...i don't want to hurt or EAT anybody anymore...but why can't i stop it...it hurts so much if i don't..."

Ruby cried for a little bit then got up and tried to find a nearby lake to clean the blood of her clothes. she found one and quickly jumped in scrubbing the spots of blood that were on her was warm this time of year in vale so by the time Ruby would return to beacon she would be tried off.

"well I'm going to have to go back eventually..." thought Ruby.

while walking through the forest Ruby made a mental note to stop by the cafeteria vending machine to get a gum to get rid of her bad breath after eating the beowolfs.

*team RWBY dorm room*

Weiss and Blake were reading a book together on Blakes bed, while Yang was sitting by the window looking at the sunset with a worried expression on her and Weiss were so enthralled in their book that they didn't notice Yangs worry face or the fact that they haven't seen Ruby for a room was the silence was broken by the sound of the door opening and Ruby walking through the door with a packet of gum in her hand.

"uuuhm...hey?"said Ruby awkwardly since none of the three seemed to notice her walk in.

"hey Ruby ." said Blake without breaking eye contact with her book.

Yangs head turned around instantly with a smile on her face she then got up and ran to hug her. Ruby's cheeks got really red red.

"...you wanna talk outside..."whispered Yang to Ruby while her arms were around her. Ruby nodded and then walked outside the dorm room and were standing in the hallway. Yang looked around to make sure they were alone and they were.

Ruby didn't look at Yangs face instead she just looked at the ground,she couldn't bare to look her in the eyes after kissing her.

"listen Yang i don't want this to be an issue ...i still want to be the little sister that you give bear hugs too,joke about my cookie addiction and scare away all the boys who try to get close to me too everyday...and i still want to love you and look up too and try to be as beautiful as you ...so please don't hate me because of a little mistake i made..."

Ruby closed her eyes,her heart was beating incredibly fast ,knowing that whatever Yang says will determine whether she will have a decent or really bad relationship with Yang.

Yang remained silent. Ruby pictured Yang with her eyes blazing red and her fist raised in the air contemplating whether to spare her or beat her up, moments passed until Yang spoke.

"Ruby you are so thick."

Ruby then looked up in confusion but soon felt Yangs hands on her cheeks and was pulled into a sensation was so good that Ruby couldn't help but kiss her back...not that she wanted to refuse the kiss.

after they separated there lips Ruby got a good look at Yang's had tears rolling down her cheeks and a warm smile on her face.

"why did you run away?" asked Yang.

"well...i saw your face ...and..." Ruby trailed off.

"well yeah ,you caught me completely off guard the last thing i expected you to do was kiss by the way...im willing to give...us a try." Yang said the last sentence with a seductive wink.

"Really!" Ruby felt over joyed to hear Yang say that.

"Yeah but don't tell not that I'm embarrassed to be with you its just that Lesbians aren't fully accepted neither is incest , even though we are not blood related lots of people don't know that and the both of them combined really doesn't look good. i can handle myself but i really don't want to see you get bullied." said Yang

Ruby wasn't really paying attention she was just happy that Yang is willing to be her girlfriend .

"ok Yang,you ready to go inside now before Weiss and Blake get suspicious ?" Ruby asked with a big smile on her just rolled her eyes playfully and replied with a sure while ruffling Ruby's hair.

when they got inside the dorm,Weiss was fast asleep on Blake's shoulders .Ruby announced that she was going to take a shower but was stopped when Blake called he name.

"Ruby?"

"yeah?"

"can i ask you something?"

"sure."

"why do you smell like you just bathed in beowolf blood?" Ruby didn't realize that Faunus had heightened senses ,even after washing herself off blood is really hard to get off.

Ruby just turned around with a small grin on her face.

"oh just blew off some steam."

authors note: ok so i wrote this ch and the latest one back to back to make up for the 1 or 2 months i didn't upload a ch. anyway comment if you liked the chapter or if you have any suggestions and thanks for reading ^-^


	14. Chapter 14 search

Ruby was incredibly happy the next few and Yang weren't able to do lovey duvy things together without making it look like they were dating ,but they were planning on going somewhere in town together in a few days. Ruby didn't care as long as Yang was there to fill the emptiness in Ruby's heart and keep her darker side under control and Jeremy also didn't bother them again.

Team RWBY along with team JNPR were in professor ports class .

"now today students we will be going on a field class to the forest of forever fall. we may have discovered a new species of grimm." said professor port.

whispering was heard through out the class when they heard that they would be discovering a new grimm Yang clenched her fists in excitement hoping that it was a giant grimm but deep down she knew that if there was a grimm like that the school wouldn't send students to find it . Ruby smiled at how excited Yang was getting. Weiss and Blake continued to listen to port .

"Yesterday , miss goodwitch's class went into the forest to collect sap from the trees for the cafeteria when a student discovered 4 beowolf's ,killed. normally nobody would care it is our job to slay the grimm after all , the injuries that were on the beast weren't from a weapon...but by hand...a human if you have a sensitive stomach please cover your ears but ...the beasts were found with bite marks on them, one of them had their heart ripped out and chewed on .one had their skull crushed to paste . another had a huge hole in its stomach with its spine a few feet from the body, and the last one had its neck broken with its chest missing a long with many of its organs, and the organs that remained had bite marks on them."

Weiss was trying not to puke with Blake helping her . Yang grew pale , Pyrrha covered her mouth, Ren and Nora didn't say anything, Jaune nearly threw up. and Ruby sat there a little nervous . There was a wave of whisperes among the other students some looked worried

"theres no way they can find out its me,if they do ill just say that i was taking a walk i didn't have my weapon and they attacked me,and if they asked about the bites ill say that it was just animals looking for food." Ruby satisfied with her answer looked ahead in shock.

the team of 4 girls soon found their eyes widened when they saw jeremy in his usual suit and sunglasses on walking into the class.

"and to accompany us today is mister..." professor port was drawing a blank on trying to remember Jeremy's name.

"mr.j" finished Jeremy coldly.

Team JNPR were sitting a row infront of team RWBY .

"that guy...gives off a strange feeling." said Pyrrha to her friends.

"yeah its almost as if hes..." Jaun trailed off .

"part grimm." said Ren finishing off Jaunes sentence .

"believe us we know ." said Weiss and Blake in unison. even with the sunglasses on Ruby could feel his cold eyes starting right at her.

The class was lost in a wave of talking but was silent when professor port cleared his throat.

"mr.J will be with us while we are in the forest if you notice any unusual clues to this new grimm or see the grimm itself come inform me or him. Now everyone ill give you 20 minutes to head to the lockers and gear up we will meet in front of the school statue ,and you know the drill anyone who isn't there without a valid reason will count as skipping ."

the class got up and proceeded to the locker room.

*locker room*

"well lets hope that creep will stay as far away from us as possible." Said Weiss .her words full of putting in her combination for her locker.

"I'm sure Ozpin had a chat with him." reassured Blake.

"he better have ."Said Yang sternly.

Ruby grabbed crescent rose and but it in its holster .she also took 3 magazines of high calibur dust explosive round and put it in her ammunition pouch. she could still feel Jeremy's cold eyes staring at her but she just shrugged it rest of team RWBY got geared up and then made there way to proffessor port.

* in front of the school statue*

team RWBY made it to the school statue and saw team JNPR along with other students in their the students were wearing their regular combat gear.

"well now that we are all here we shall proceed into the . mr.J is already there waiting for us." said Port.

*forest of forever fall*

the group arrived at the scene quickly with port leading them. there were some scientist huntsmen inspecting the bodies along with Jeremy.

when the students saw the bodies some of them grew a little pale . However most of them didn't seem to have much of a reaction since they have seen dead grimm plenty of times and most of them have the weapons and the skills to leave grimm in pieces.

"there were patches of blood that start here and lead all the way to the nearby river which leads us to believe that the grimm may be a aquatic and land species . Those of you who have strong stomachs go help inspect the bodies with the science huntsmen. Those who look as if your going to pass out look around for any clues or if you can find a grimm that is able to do this, and those who are capable fighters check the river to see if the aquatic grimm theory is correct and if it is and you are attacked don't be afraid to kill it." finished professor Port. All the the students then scattered looking for clues.

team CFVY started to search around the trees. Cardins team and some others helped with the bodies. while team RWBY and JNPR went to check out the river.

"soo...if there is this...aquatic grimm uhhn how easy do you think it would be to kill it?' asked Jaune nervously shaking.

"relax Jaune there is 8 of us well 7 depending if you pass out or not , im sure we will be fine." said Nora cheerfully. Although it didn't make Jaune feel any better. Pyrrha giggled a little. Yang reassured him that if it does show up that she would punch it to paste.

Weiss and Blake were holding hands. Ruby saw and wanted to hold Yang's hand but knew she couldn't.

"soon." she reassured herself in her head. Ruby wasn't sure but since professor Port's class she thought that Blake was starring at her when she wasn't looking. But Ruby just ignored it. Until she heard Weiss whisper something to Blake.

"what's wrong you have been looking at Ruby for a while now ,even in Port's class?" asked Weiss very quietly.

"its nothing , ill tell you later." said Blake.

Ruby then stopped listening in on the two.

"does she know?I didn't really give her a good answer when i told her why I smelled like blood the other day." thought thoughts were interrupted by Yang.

"well here we are...anybody see a giant aquatic grimm monster cause I don't?" announced Yang in disappointment with a frown on her face.

Jaune felt relieved and suggested to go back , but Pyrrha insisted on staying a little bit longer. the two teams were then startled by the sound of someone close by . They all went into a defensive position with their weapons. Even Jaune although shaking.

" I sense a negative presence." said Ren, then Jeremy cam into view .

"god dammit this asshole again." muttered Yang. and everybody else lowered there guard.

"uh , hey." said Jaune.

Jeremy ignored him."did you kids find anything?" he asked coldly. there was a awkward pause then Pyrrha was the only one who gave him an answer.

" No but were still looking around." she said.

"oh I wouldn't look to far . Im sure the monster is...closer then you think." Jeremy said the last part very ominously.

Ruby felt her heart stop from shock for a second. then a growl was heard in back of the group and a ursa sprung out from a cave nearby . the two teams were ready to fight it but suddenly a shot went off and the monsters head exploded.

Jeremy was holding out a very large dust pistol. Nora looked at the weapon in awe.

"wow! ive never seen a pistol do that much damage ,that was awesome!"

Ruby then took her gaze off the headless grimm and on Jeremy's pistol ,and her eyes went wide with shock.

' ive seen that pistol before ...' thought Ruby, along with Flash backs to the day her family was killed in front of her.


	15. Chapter 15 Ozpin

The students were returning to the school. Some students were disappointed for not being able to find any clues to discovering a new the way back Jeremy stayed alongside the scientist hunters and proffesor port in the back. team RWBY and JNPR were ahead of the students, staying as far away from Jeremy as and Weiss were telling JNPR about the things Jeremy said to them and how creepy he was. Ruby was extremely quiet and was even a little pale, Yang took notice of this.

She took Ruby's hand and walked a little faster to get ahead of their friends.

"Hey , you ok? you've been really quiet since Jeremy showed up. Did he say something to you while we weren't looking?" asked Yang full of concern.

Ruby liked the feeling of Yang holding her hand and grew a small smile .

" Yeah im fine... just want to get something to eat." lied Ruby.

'Ozpin...i have to talk to Ozpin ,he has to know something.' thought Ruby.

when the students got back it was lunch time and team JNPR and RWBY went to the cafeteria except for went to Ozpin's office.

Ozpin was doing some paper work when heard a knock on the door and told whoever it was to come in. he looked and saw Ruby and grew a small smile on his face.

" ah Ruby , how are you?" asked Ozpin getting up from his seat to get closer to her.

"im ok... But i wanted to ask you something about Jeremy." said Ruby.

Ozpin's smile soon turned to a look of anger.

"has he bothered you again? I specifically told him not too." Ozpin clenched his fist.

"no no , he didnt do anything...well not intentionally." said Ruby silently.

"what do you mean." said Ozpin starting to calm down.

"I...I wanted to ask you how well do you know Jeremy?" the question took Ozpin off guard and he almost choked on his coffee.

"Well we have worked together in the past, not that I liked it but we ?" Ruby then grew a serious expression, one that Ozpin didn't think she could make.

"Did he ever do any shady jobs,like oh I don't know lets say...a professional assassin?" that question did make Ozpin choke on his coffee.

"*cough*cough* Ruby where on remnant *cough* did you get that assumption?" said Ozpin trying to catch his breath.

"I saw something that he had. Something that I only ever saw on the day my parents were murdered." said Ruby blankly.

"please Ozpin , tell me if he was one of the bastards who did it." Ozpin grew a warm smile .

"Ruby, do you think that if he was a 'professional assassin' that I would ever let him near any of my students?" Ruby sighed.

"ok, thank you for being honest with me professor, I think I should go now." said Ruby as she turned and walked to the door.

" alright . Enjoy the rest of your day." Ruby turned around at the door and waved goodbye to Ozpin, she was disappointed that Jeremy wasn't one of the people she vowed to get revenge upon, but it was a start.

when Ozpin was sure Ruby was out the door and out of ear shot he took one last sip of his coffee before setting it down on his desk and looking out the window.

"oh Ruby, why did you have to kill the faunus boy?"

authors note : ok pretty short chapter today , i wasnt really into the writing mood today


	16. Chapter 16 date pt 1

Ruby was absolutely excited it was Saturday and tonight was the night she would go out with Yang. Weiss and Blake went out for dinner before Yang and Ruby.

Ruby and Yang were getting ready to leave the dorm and go to vale for their still didn't know what Yang was planning however.

"ready sis?" asked Yang

"yup. sooo are you going to tell me where we are going?" asked a curious Ruby.

"wouldn't you like to know." said Yang teasingly.

Ruby was wearing a tight black t-shirt with jeans , Yang told her to go casual but she also tried to be sexy too. she was also wearing the pendant Yang got her at all times even during showers and sparring matches.

Yang was wearing a orange t-shirt with her symbol in the centre with some jogging pants on.

they left the dorm room and made their way to the ships that bring students to the city of vale . on the ship Ruby found a spot to sit down with nobody they sat down Ruby did what shes been wanting to do all Yang's hand. Yang chuckled a little.

"just how how long have you been waiting to do that?" asked Yang with a raised eyebrow.

Ruby tried to give Yang a what-are-you-talking-about face but she couldn't help but laughed as well.

Ruby rested her head on Yang's shoulders and smiled.

"your not falling asleep on me are you Rubes?" teased Ruby by poking her in the giggled like a 6 year old.

"stop! you know that tickles! And no im not falling asleep you just have comfy shoulders ...you also smell nice." Ruby whispered the last part hopeing Yang wouldn't hear it but of coarse Yang's ears heard everything.

"oh really? and what do I smell like?" asked Yang in her seductive tone.

'oh what have I done?' thought Ruby while her face turned more red then her cloak.

"well...you smell like strawberries, and strawberries are my favourite so yeah..." Ruby was becoming redder and redder by the minute.

"oh Ruby your social awkwardness is incredible...but is till love you." said Yang as she planted a kiss on Ruby's grew the biggest smile.

the rest of the way on the ship was relatively quiet with Ruby resting on Yang's shoulder. when they got to the docks they got off and Ruby followed Yang to wherever she was bringing her , still holding hands.

"sooooo are you going to tell me where we are going?" asked Ruby .

"nope its gonna be a surprise." grinned Yang.

Ruby looked around trying to find something that she might recognize to know where she was but she never saw any of these were some houses,restaurants and clothes shops as well as dust shops and and a gun to be a middle class neighbourhood .

Then Ruby saw something that she remembered. The daycare that Ruby and Yang stayed at as stopped dead in her turned to Ruby with a worried look.

"Yang .what are we doing here?" asked Ruby, her heart starting to beat very rubbed Ruby's hand with her free hand.

"Hey,its ok do you remember when you got bullied here and you told me and i beat those mean kids up?"Ruby nodded rapidly not wanting to remember.

"And then i brought you to the ice cream store down the street so you could get your smile back?" Ruby nodded again.

"well I thought it would be cute if I brought you here for our date." said exhaled with relief.

"oh ok ,I thought you wanted to got to the day care or something, the ice cream is fine." after hearing Ruby say thought Yang felt better about her decision.

they continued walking down the street and went inside the ice cream store was very small with only 5 tables with four chairs each .the walls and chairs were white aside from a few ice cream pictures and logos on the walls.

the store was not very crowded there was a faunus family in the corner , a old man sitting near the cash register. And also the cashier/icecream man who grew a huge smile when he saw Yang and Ruby walk in.

"ahhaa Red and Yellow coming back to my store after all these years and my my how the two of you have grown . I remember it like yesterday that Ruby was barely able to reach the chair and you were trying to pick fights with my cashier hahaha." the man at the cash laughed.

"hey Walter ,its nice to see you again, and even as a kid I could have kicked that guys ass ." said Yang with a warm smile.

Walter was a old man with greyish hair a beard ,big brown eyes and a big smile on his face all the noticed Yang and Ruby holding hands and couldn't help himself .

"ohhh finally about time you too would be together hahah see I told you Yang im good at predicting future couples. Hey Dominguez, you owe me fifty lien haha!"Walter shouted to his worker in the back room.

Ruby blushed a little and looked to the old man sitting near by and the faunus family to see their reactions. None of them seemed to care. Ruby let out a sigh of relief.

"soo what can I get for you two?"

"a extra large sundae with lots and lots of strawberries." said Yang winking to Ruby when she said blushed and looked playfully put her arm around Ruby and pulled her into a bear hug.

"whats wrong I thought strawberries were your favourite...oh and i smell like them too." said Yang in the most teasing tone she could have was becoming twice as red as her cloak now and prayed to god that the people in the store weren't looking right just laughed.

"one Ruby special coming up."Walter turned to the icecream containers and fruits and prepared their order.

Yang let go of Ruby and Ruby looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching or again no one seemed to Ruby would of had an urge to rip someone apart and eat them if they laughed at her but now she didn't feel that way. Maybe Yang would be able to finally keep the demon inside her to rest thought Ruby.

"Omg Ruby your face was s red !" said Yang dying with just seemed nervous and was about to turn around again to see if anybody noticed but was stopped by Yang. Yang pulled Ruby into a hug and whispered in her ear.

"hey, don't worry about what those people think if they hurt you in any way shape or form ill crush them like I did to those kids who bullied you."

Ruby nodded her head and felt her self calming down but still a little shy.

"I know what will make you feel better." said Yang

"what?" replied Ruby.

"kiss me." whispered got really red again.

"here?" she whispered back. Yang nodded her she bent down to about Ruby's height, closed her eyes and pucked her couldnt resist and planted a kiss on Yang's kiss was only for a moment but Ruby felt all the stress,sadness,anger and any other bad emotion leave her and was replaced by love and happiness .

when the kiss broke Ruby had a big smile on her face.

"see I told you that would make you feel better." said Yang with a smile on her face as well.

"I love you Yang."

"I love you too Ruby." replied Yang as she ruffled Ruby's hair. the two of them were so focused on each other that they didn't notice Walter put the sundae on the counter.

the two of them got startled when the plastic bowl hit the noticed this and grew a tiny tint of red.

"oops ,sorry."

"its fine how much do I owe you?" asked Yang as she reached into her pocket to pull out some money.

"no no please money is just something that keeps the annoying tax collectors away, please buy Ruby some roses with it and make sure to come visit me more often and bring your dad too, I still need to beat him at arm wrestling haha." said Walter.

"Thanks Walter and we will come around more often we promise, and good luck beating my dad at arm wrestling."

"bye Walter it was good to see you again." said Ruby as her and Yang waved goodbye.

"the pleasure was all mine." said Walter waiting back.

Ruby and Yang started walking the streets of vale ,sharing their sundae.

authors note: ok so pretty long chapter today it was intended to be longer but im writing this late into the night and I have school tomorrow so I think I will just split it into two parts .

A special thanks to jaden4321 for the nice review he left I appreciate it I don't get a lot of positive comments and yours made me smile :)


	17. Chapter 17 date pt 2

The streets of vale were quiet . Yang and Ruby found a bench to sit put the sundae between them and handed Ruby a 's mouth was watering at the sight of all the strawberries .she took her spoon and started to scoop strawberries into her mouth. Yang was eating to but a little quiet and had a blank face however.

"listen Ruby...back there when I was kind of loud and a little embarrassing...im sorry about that ,if you want me to stop being like that I can-"she was cut off by Ruby.

"no Yang ,please don't ever change . I love you just the way you are especially the loud part of you." Said Ruby scooping more strawberries into her mouth.

Yang just blushed and smiled to her self.

Yang looked at the pendant she gave Ruby.

"you actually wear it?" said Yang motioning her head to Ruby's neck.

"Yeah,why wouldn't I?"

"oh nothing, im just happy you like it." replied Yang ruffling Ruby's hair.

"hey Yang?"

"yeah Rubes?"

"do you find me attractive?" Yang seemed shocked.

"Ruby , you are without a doubt the most cutest girl I have ever seen and also..." Yang's arm reached around Ruby and pinched her butt,to which Ruby yelped cutely.

"you may be young but you are developing quiet nicely." finished Yang with a seductive blushed.

"do you find my scar attractive?"asked Ruby looking away a she felt Yang lift up her shirt a little bit and planted a tender kiss on her scar.

"I think your scar is beautiful just like you."Ruby then took Yang's head and started to kiss her lips two of them started to make out. after about 10 minutes Yang suggested they start heading Back and Ruby agreed. The two of them walked down the streets of Vale holding hands.

Weiss and Blake were also walking the streets of vale ,but in the more poorer and faunus neighbourhood, something Weiss would never imagined she would do but she knew it made Blake comfortable and did get funny looks from the people there deer faunus even attempted too shake Weiss's hand with a group of friends looking and laughing nearby but Blake knew what was going on and gave hi a look and whispered something to the boy which made him turn pale and run back to his friends in fear. when the boy told his freinds what Blake said they all went running.

"Blake what just happened." asked Weiss clutching Blakes hand tightly.

"its a gag young punks do. Whenever for some reason a rich person comes around here someone gets a group of people to spit on their hand and then the person goes to shake their hand." said Blake clearly annoyed with those kids.

"And what did you say to them?" asked closed her eyes.

"Im not proud of it but the white fang has a lot of influence here, and not the good kind. so...I told him that unless he wanted to wake up with the white fang flag painted on his wall with his blood he better turn around." finished just leaned her head on Blake's shoulder surprising her.

"oh Blake I love how your so protective of me." Blake rubbed the back of Weiss's hand with her thumb lovingly.

Weiss and Blake continued to walk down the street and passed by a bar and Weiss noticed a lot of third class humans and faunus having some laughs and drinks together .

"I guess not all faunus hate humans around here."said Weiss hopefully.

"the only humans faunus truly accept are the ones that grew up in the filth along side them." said Blake blankly.

They continued walking until they reached a fast food restaurant and Weiss told Blake that she had to pee and to wait outside.

Blake was patiently waiting outside when she smelled a certain scent she never wanted to smell again.

'oh shit,not again.' she she heard footsteps from a nearby alleyway and then heard the footsteps stop in back of her.

"Hello ." said Jeremy

Blake turned around with an angry look on her face and was ready to say every curse word their was in the book but stopped in shock when she saw that Jeremy actually had his glasses of,and miraculously a smile. He wasn't wearing his work suit he just had some casual clothes on ,a red t-shirt with some grey shorts. Blake saw his tiger strips on his legs and his whiskers slowly growing back on his face.

Blake was silent mainly in shock and couldn't believe it was him.

"Now before you make a scene please let me say what I have to say and don't worry it will be brief,I can't let the heiress know what I am about to tell you."

Blake let him continue,finally seeing a sense of decency in him.

"First, i'd like to apologize for being very cold around you,I don't like giving humans any more respect then I have too and second i'd like to thank you for your past service in the white fang, its because of faunus like you that truly make a difference for our race." Finished grew a look of surprise and worry.

"How'd you know I was a faunus? In the records im listed as human and even more how do you know I was in the white fang?" Said Blake lowering her voice so nobody can hear.

"Oh Blake, were both faunus ,we both have a scent, did you really think you could hide with a bow? We don't need 'records' to tell each other apart, we can smell our kind .And my ...'Organization' knows ever white fang member there ever was." replied Jeremy calmly.

"what's your organization?" asked Blake.

"well I can only answer that depending on how you answer my next you want justice for the faunus who was murdered at beacon?"That question took Blake off guard.

"what?"

"you heard me and please don't say know because if you didn't then you wouldn't have tried to find clues after the murder."Blake was shocked and a little amazed at the amount that Jeremy knows about her.

"yeah...I do want to find justice for the boy..."

"excellent." Jeremy's ears twitched and he looked a little disappointed.

"well as much as I enjoy talking to you ,your girlfriend is out of the bathroom so ill make this short,come find me tomorrow in beacons flower garden tomorrow and we will discuss this further." finished Jeremy before he quickly leaned against the brick wall of the restaurant and then blended in with the bricks and practically disappeared .

'hmm camouflage semblance .' thought Blake.

"ready to head back to beacon?" asked Weiss which startled Blake a little bit.

"oh hey and yeah sure we could head back."

"you ok? you look like you just saw a ghost." asked Weiss with glanced at the brick wall Jeremy was hiding on then back to Weiss.

"yeah im fine." then the couple started walking back to the ship that brought them to beacon. While walking Blake looked back and saw Jeremy ,typing something into his scroll before returning to the dark alleyway and disappearing.


	18. Chapter 18 alley way

Yang and Ruby were walking in the streets of Vale back to beacon late at night,having small talk along the way.

"Hey you remember when Jaune fell asleep in Ports class and port thought it would be hilarious to shoot his blunderbuss axe right next to Jaunes ear?"asked Yang giggling a little at the memory.

"Yeah hehe his face was pretty funny when he woke up,although he was deaf for a couple of hours."

Ruby was getting tired ,she wasnt that much of a night person like Yang is. she was so tired that she didnt realize right away that some shady looking rabbit faunus walk out of an alley way and pull out a pistol.

"Give me all the money you got and nobody gets hurt." said the faunus. the faunus must of been about 14 to 15 years old and was wearing torn and dirty clothes clearly wasnt one to be pushed around so her reflexis told her to swipe the gun out of the faunus's hand and punch him out. However before Yang could get near punching distance ,a shot rang out on the streets and Yang's body fell to the ground...unmoveing.

"shit I-I didnt mean to do that I wa- was aiming for the side of her." said The faunus shaking in fear.

Rubys stood there,frozen and staring at Yang with a look of disbelief on her face.

The monster inside Ruby that Yang kept in check was now free from his cage ,wild and hungry for blood.

she Turned to the faunus with a look that practically made the faunus shit eyes were now a Dark blood red starring at the faunus and her deep red aura was flareing around her body

"I never got revenge for my parents but I will get revenge for Yang thats for sure." she said coldly.

The faunus tried to shoot Ruby but her aura absorbed it she Ruby didn't even flinch. seeing his gun not working he threw it and tried too run away but Ruby used her semblance and appeared Right in front of him. she kicked his leg and broke his left fibula. Before he even hit the ground Ruby lifted her foot and slammed it onto the other leg shattering the bones.

The faunus tried crying out for help but at this time of night no one was around and in this neighbourhood you learn to mind your own buisness.

Ruby leaned down next to the faunus and whispered .

"scream as much as you want. the only person that could have stopped me is dead because you just shot her." said Ruby darkly.

The faunus started crying.

"please dont kill me, I need the money to eat and stay alive ." the thief pleaded. Ruby's revengefull expression didnt change.

"funny my sister is that girl lying there .dead." The faunus face now turned to one of sheer panic and started to cry like a baby. He knew there was no way to get out of this so he tried one last plead.

" I grew up in this shitty neighbourhood poor and hungry right from the day I was born ! I did what I had to do to survive! you would have done the same ! SO PLEASE HAVE MERCY AND LET ME RETURN HOME TO MY FAMILY!"

Had Ruby been her regular happy self she would have let him go a long time ago, but there is no appeasing the hungry monster inside of her.

"ill show you the same mercy you showed my sister." she emfesized the this by breaking the thiefs finger .He let out a howl of pain and agony.

Ruby leant over the boy and was ready to rip his heart straight out his chest and devour him but was stopped suddenly by a pair of hands wrapping themselves around Ruby's waist.

Ruby figured some one would come for help but she would expect them to be pulling Ruby off with all their force but instead the hands were Gentle yet restraining as well. Then she heard a voice that made Ruby's heart stop for a second.

"Ruby don't kill him. Im fine look see,no blood im a aura user remember and its going to take more then a shitty gun like that to break mine. it just took me off guard thats all ." said Yang.

she pointed to the spot where she got shot and Ruby saw that there was not even a scratch and she calmed down and regained herself. Now that Yang was here her bad sad can go back in its cage.

Ruby jumped and hugged Yang as tight as she possibly can and she also started to cry.

" I thought I lost you...I didnt know what I would have been able to do without you...I was so sad..."Ruby said in between sobs. Yang tried to calm her down.

"shh shh Its ok Rubes im alright , you have seen me fight a lot stronger people then this chump before ." said Yang rubbing her sisters back.

when Ruby was calm she got off Yang.

"soo...what do we do with him...I sort of crushed both his legs."

"I say we call an ambulance then we tell the police what happened ." said Yang crossing her arms and throwing an angry look at the boy on the ground.

when he heard the word police he grew a fearful expression and Ruby saw it. Thankfully Ruby was her regular self now.

"No Yang. he told me that he grew up really poor and hungry. I say we call an ambulance give him some money for food and head back to beacon." said was feeling a little guilty for smashing his legs and fingers.

Yang looked at her sister then back to the boy then back to she sighed in defeat.

"fine." Ruby smiled and kissed her on the lips. The faunus boy wanted to say something but knew better to keep his mouth shut.

When the ambulance came the three of them made up a story that the boy was jumped buy two big guys and they broke a few of his bones. The ambulance offered them a ride to the docks to get back to beacon as a way to thank them for their 'heroism'.

once the two of them got on the air ship Ruby was lying down on her sisters lap and Yang was feeling a little guilty as well.

"hey Ruby?"

"yeah ?"

"im sorry..."

"for?"

"making you worry back there...I should have been stronger and not let you worry like that...I of all people know how much stress you went threw in the past...I dont want you to worry about me not even for a second."finished Yang with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Ruby got off of Yang's lap and rubbed the tear off her cheek.

"Yang ,please don't cry. your the invincible Yang Xiao Long as the people in school say. I over reacted before, I should have remembered that we are aura users...its just seeing your body not moveing sort of... made me lose it, im the one who should be sorry." Yang stroked Ruby's hair.

"oh Ruby , sometimes I really do think you have the souls of an angel." Ruby gave Yang a toothie grin .

the airship reached Beacons docks and the couple was ready to get off.

"Yang?"

"yeah?"

"im exhausted ,carry me please?"

Yang looked around and saw that no one she knew was around ,Ruby noticed this.

"s-sure." she stuttered.

She took Ruby by the legs and carried her bridal had a grin that Yang knew wasnt good.

"w-what?

"who were you looking for ?" Ruby asked mischievously .

"no one." Yang replied

"oh really, so if I told you Blake and Weiss were in the bushes over there you wouldnt be emberrassed?"

"what wher-...haha so funny." said Yang rolling her eyes giggled.

"Oh Yang your face was priceless."

"glad you enjoyed it."

"cant wait to see your face when I do this." Ruby then leaned forward and kissed Yang on the cheek. Yang's cheeks grew very red.

"for someone who loves making terrible puns and being the center of attention you sure get red pretty fast." said Ruby.

"what ,no I dont." stammered Yang defensively.

Ruby laughed .

"I love you Yang."

I love you Too you like the date?" asked Yang .

"I loved every minute." replied Ruby

"Even the part where I got shot?"

"that was my favorite part." replied Ruby. the two sisters laughed.

While Jeremy was listening in from the bushes.

for THB4:a special thanks to THB4 for some reason the fanfiction site says I have 13 reviews but only shows 11 and yours is one of the 2 that doesnt show but I did read your review through email and it really did put a smile on my face thank you :) .

authors note: idk y but all my good ideas come to me at night time ill never understand. Anyway I wrote a pretty long one today .


	19. Chapter 19 the garden

it was a saturday mourningthe sun was shining through the dorm of Team RWBY. It was quiet as most of the team was woke up in her bed ,but felt unusually warm on her back. Before she could turn around to investigate she felt Yang's hand around Ruby's waist.

'well good morning to you too sleepy head.' thought Ruby .

Ruby took Yang's hand of her waist and got off her bunk bed. she didn't need to gently sneak out of Yang's grasp because she was a notoriously heavy sleeper. Ruby noticed that Blake was still asleep while Weiss wasnt in her bed.

she went to her drawer and got her close and left the dorm to go to the shower she got their she saw Weiss sitting down in the shower room ,thinking deeply on something ,she didnt even realise Ruby was standing in front of her.

"morning Weiss." Weiss was startled .

"Wha- oh hi Ruby."

"I was standing here for like 2 minutes Weiss and you didnt notice me. something on your mind?" asked Ruby trying to help her friend

"well...do you remember when we went out in the forest with professor port?"asked Weiss.

"yeah why?" asked Ruby,not liking where this is going.

"well Blake was very quiet and was looking at you a lot, I asked her about it and she she will tell me later but she never did...and ...and ive been thinking,please tell me if im right Ruby." asked Weiss starting to tear up .Ruby's heart was pounding and she was even sweating a little,she really didnt like where this was going.

"...ok." said Ruby slowly.

"are you...are you...are you and Blake seeing each other behind my back?!" Ruby was about to explode with laughter.

"haha no Weiss me and Blake arent seeing each other behind ur back XD." Weiss had a look of relief.

" oh thank God , but then what was she going to tell me then?" asked Weiss.

"I don't know you should ask her about it." said Ruby still internally laughing.

'as if I would date one of 'them'...' thought Ruby.

"Alright ,im going to head back to bed. I was stressing all night because of this. thank you."

"alright Weiss see you later." when Weiss left the shower room Ruby went to a stall and turned the shower on.

Blake awoke,got out of bed and swiftly put her clothes looked at Weiss's bed and frowned.

'guess I wont get a good morning from Weiss today.' thought Blake . she left the dorm swiftly and left to where Jeremy told her to meet him.

when she got there she saw Jeremy sitting on a bench in his usual suit and sun glasses smelling a rose that he had in his hand.

"ahh mrs Belladonna ,to be honest I wasnt sure you would have shown up here ." said Jeremy with a smile on his face. Blake was a little uncomfortable about Jeremy showing some emotions for once.

"no need to be afraid Blake as I said yesterday night we are both faunus." Jeremy looked at the rose in his hand and smirked.

"this flower is your team leader's favorite isnt it?" Blake just shrugged.

"ahh yes mrs Rose...interesting little girl. are you close with her?"

"yeah we have been teamates for a couple of months now. shes not like other young kids he despise us. "Jeremy laughed sadistically.

" not a faunus hater?HAHAHAH" Blake was getting upset and clenched her fist.

"hehe oooh Blake , well I guess she never told you about her real parents then." Blake looked a little confused.

"Her sister told us that they were killed by wild grimm that over ran her house." finished covered his mouth.

"oh Blake dont make me laugh again and im afraid to say that she has quiet a large grudge against our kind."

'what? ive never seen Ruby even make a single racist comment or even joke about faunus. even when I revealed that I was a faunus she treated me like anybody else.' thought Blake, the thought of her friend getting accused of being racist made Blake upset.

"LIAR!" screamed . Blake but in a instant Jeremy had his hand gripped over Blakes mouth.

" Blake i'd prefer if you didnt draw attention to our conversation." said Jeremy plainly with a hint of annoyance.

"im going to move my hand now and you are going to listen to what I have to ?" Blake looked at Jeremy with anger but eventually calmed down and nodded her head.

"excellent." Jeremy removed his hand and Blake was mentally questioning how he was able to move that fast.

"anyway like I was saying. Ruby hates our kind, I assume you didnt believe and called me a liar because shes never said any faunus hateing comments but ask yourself...have you ever seen her help a faunus that was being harassed or needed help?"

Blake was shocked on how accurate he was.

'its true...Ruby wants to be a hero and helps everybody that she can with enthusiasm...but whenever Velvet or any other faunus student gets harassed she just stands there and watches quietly ,not even saying anything...' thought Blake . her anger turned to dissapointment and Jeremy could easily see it.

"im right arent I?" Blake didnt answer.

"of coarse im right."Blake got upset once again.

"why are you even telling me this ,I thought you brought me here to tell me about who murdered-." Blake stopped ,realizing why Jeremy was telling her these things. Her Eyes grew wide with a mix of realization and unbelieving.

Jeremy grew the widest grin Blake had ever seen.

"no..." said Blake falling to her knees.

"yes, thats right. Ruby killed the student." said Jeremy Darkly with a started to tear up.

"but...shes my friend." said Blake a few tears falling down her cheek.

"Thats right she is your friend ,which is the only reason she hasn't killed and eaten you."

"but ...why would she eat him?" asked Blake still sobbing silently.

"well thats where you come in, in order to answer that question I would need to hear it from Ruby her self ,which may or may not happen in the next million years. But you however might get her to speak." finished Jeremy.

Blake stopped sobbing and looked at Jeremy in disgust.

"you want me to betray my friend?"

"why not? you betrayed all your friends in the white fang to come here whats wrong with betraying one faunus murderer?"

Blake thought about it for a minute and was about to refuse until Jeremy spoke.

"in case your still not convinced , you never know if she might turn violent to humans too. for example...a certain white haired heiress that's in your team."

Blake's eyes grew wide.

'no, I cant let Weiss get hurt...ill never forgive myself.' thought Blake as she made up her mind.

"fine, Ill be your little spy...but if your so sure that Ruby killed the boy then why didnt you arrest her?"Jeremy grew into his very serious expression.

" that i cannot answer , all I can say is mrs. Rose is no ordinary girl ...although if you do this for me ill tell you everything."finished Jeremy.

Blake grew curious now

"alright ill do it." finished Blake a little ashamed at betraying her friend like this.

"good. Now how you get the information out of her is completely up to you however their is two things that you must never ,EVER say to Ruby." said Jeremy seriously.

"ok what is it?"

"never mention about her past with her real parents ,more importantly their murder and dont mention anything to Ozpin" Blake nodded her head a little confused on the Ozpin part and was about to leave when Jeremy stopped his glasses off and looked deep into Blake's eyes with an emotion she never thought she would see from .

"now Blake this is some very ...dark things you are getting into,once you start you cannot leave and your failure can result in my...punishment. although i can assure you if this works you will be doing faunus everywhere a great service." finished Jeremy.

Blake nodded and started to walk back to her dorm. when Jeremy was sure Blake was out of ear shot he muttered to himself.

"you better not fail...traitor."

authors note: well another late night chapter hope you guys enjoyed this one , sorry to all the Blake fans out their but their couldn't be a better person to stab Ruby in the back for what she did.


	20. Chapter 20 Mercury Black

Ruby was finished with her shower. she put on a long sleeved red shirt with some jogging pants and her boots. she also put on her pendant and her cloak on.

on her way out of the showers she ran into Yang. Yang was still in her pyjamas.

"hey sis." said Ruby cheerfully. Yang looked half asleep however.

"hey sis...you know your bed isn't very comfortable *yawn* next time we share a bed were using mine." finished Yang.

"how did we end up sharing a bed anyway?" asked Ruby .Yang's cheeks grew a little red.

"well, you fell asleep in my arms on the way back to the dorm , when I got there and put you in bed you just looked so cute and I couldn't help myself...so I cuddled with you for 5 minutes...then 10 minutes...then 25 minutes...and then I woke up ." finished giggled on how cute Yang was being.

"oh Yang your so cute." said Ruby giving Yang a kiss on the lips then parting quickly.

"oh right! sorry,I forgot that were not supposed to do that in school." said Ruby . Yang just smiled.

"oh its ok , im way to tired to care right now and there's not even anyone around right now." said Yang and giving Ruby a warm kiss. Ruby felt warm on the inside and was over joyed that her and Yang were working out then broke the kiss.

"anyway ,im gonna take a really hot shower to wake bad your such an early bird and took your shower already , I would have asked you to come join me." said Yang with a seductive wink at the grew red and mentally cursed herself for taking a early shower today. she has seen Yang in her underwear while changing clothes in the dorm but shes never actually seen fully naked and wet before . And the thought gave Ruby a strange burning sensation in the pit of her stomach ,a sensation that she never felt before but liked .

"Ruby why are you smiling?" Yang broke Ruby from her thoughts and her cheeks grew red.

"Ruby were you having thoughts of me naked,oooh your a bad naughty Ruby." said Yang seductively .Ruby grew extremely red now and tried to hide by putting her hood on .

"haha love you too got any plans today?" Ruby grew less red now knowing that the teasing is done.

"I dont know I was going to ask the team what they wanted to do and maybe team JNPR too." replied Ruby.

"Alright , talk to them about it and tell me what they decide , I dont have plans so I can spend the day with you all day long." Yang finished her sentence with a wink at the end and then went into the shower grew a smile at the thought of being with Yang all day.

Ruby started walking to her dorm when she heard a loud bang coming from a down the hallway room. Ruby went to investigate the sound. when she got close to where she heard the sound she found an empty classroom door opened with the lights turned off. when Ruby opened the lights she saw Mercury in his usual attire, sitting on the floor leaning against a wall sobbing lightly and holding a photograph.

"Mercury?" Mercury looked at Ruby through teary eyes and his sight was a little blurry so he wiped away the tears and saw Ruby.

"what do you want?" said Mercury in a annoyed tone.

" I heard a noise and I thought that-" Ruby cut herself off when she saw A fist sized hole near where Mercury was sitting.

"did you punch that hole in the wall?" asked Ruby pointing at the hole. Mercury wiped some more tears from his face.

"yeah so? What are you gonna be s bitch and rat on me?" asked Mercury getting angry that Ruby was being so nosey.

"no, im not. are you ok?" asked Ruby concerned for Mercury.

"do I look ok?" Barked rubbed the back of her neck a little embarrassed.

"Right ,stupid question. Do want me to get Emerald or Cinder?" asked looked deep into Ruby's eyes.

"I dont want to talk to Emerald and I most certainly don't want to see that black haired bitch!" Yelled wanted to help Mercury so she walked up to Mercury and sat beside hid the picture he was holding so Ruby wouldn't see it.

"What are you doing?"asked Mercury.

"I want to help you." replied Ruby

"why? Me and you only know each others names,we are practically strangers." asked Mercury wanting to be left alone.

"well its just my personality to want to help everyone. And a friend once told me strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." said Ruby with a cheerful expression.

Mercury sighed.

'well she seems nice enough.' thought Mercury.

"fine."

"great! so tell what's wrong with you."Mercury smirked a little then moved his hand away and showed Ruby the picture he was holding.

The picture was of Mercury in a forest sitting on a tree stump ,and he had what looked like a very ,very short pink and brown haired girl , with a brown right eye and a light pink left eye. The girl was sitting on Mercury's lap with her arms wrapped around him and he had his arm around her waist. they both were smiling .

"awwwn that's such a cute picture." said Ruby in a kawai voice. she made a mental note to do a picture like this with Yang.

"Is that your daughter?" asked Ruby. Mercury just looked at Ruby with a blank face and then burst into laughter.

"what?!" asked Ruby .

"hahaha ,omg that was a good laugh. No,that's my girlfriend and before you ask no she's not a kid she is just very...very short." Finished Mercury with a smile,thinking about all the people that mistook her for a 12 year old ,even in high heels.

"Ohhhh. But what's the matter then? did she break up with you? " said Ruby. Mercury's smile faded away.

"no...we didn't break up..." Mercury was debating on telling her.

"so what's bothering you then?" Mercury was silent for a while then he sighed.

"Look Ruby your a sweet girl which is why i can't tell you, although I can tell you this, I have a dark past and a even darker life and its because of that life that Neo was taken away from me." finished Mercury feeling like he was about to burst into tears again until he felt Ruby wrap him up in a hug.

"Don't worry Mercury , im sure you too will see each other again." then Ruby looked around to make sure no one was listening and then whispered in Mercury's ear.

"If you ever want to talk about this or your dark past ill be their for you,and I know how you feel,my real parents were killed when I was little." Mercury's eyes widened a little.

"well I guess we have something in common then." Whispered Mercury. Ruby continued to hug Mercury until he shoved her off lightly.

"Thank you Ruby, And sorry for being pretty mean at first I dont usually get kindness from a lot of people. This talk really helped ,im gonna go spar someone to get my mind off things." said Mercury. then he got up and offered Ruby his hand to get her up.

"Anytime mercury. Ask Emerald for my number if you need me." said Ruby. Mercury nodded his head and the two left the empty class and left in opposite directions.

*team RWBY dorm room*

Weiss entered the dorm room and saw Blake sitting on her bed ,deep in thought.

"babe." said Weiss breaking Blake from her thoughts.

"huh? oh hey baby. How did you sleep?" asked Blake .

"ok I guess. you remember that trip in Port's class?" asked Weiss sitting beside Blake on the bed.

"Yeah,why?" replied Blake.

"well you remember how you told me you were going to tell me something later?" continued Weiss ,almost in a 's heart was beating faster.

'does she know? Did she follow me when I saw Jeremy?' thought Blake nervously.

"well ,you never told me what you were going to say, so what is it?" asked Weiss with a hint of Schnee stayed silent trying to think of something to tell her.

"Well you remember when she came to the dorm really late the other day? I she reeked of grimm blood, normally it wouldn't matter, like what Port said we usually kill grimm on a daily basis . But that night...Ruby smelled like she bathed in their blood and I would know I have a heightend sense of smell,she didn't even have her weapon on her,she left it at the dorm." finished Blake and the gears in Weiss's head started to turn.

"soo then in port's class when he announced that they found some grimm slaughtered by someone with their barehands you suspected Ruby,am I right?" Blake nodded.

"ok, but so what Ruby killed some grimm with her bare hands she has a very strong aura after all?" Blake looked away for a few seconds in embarrassment and then started to laugh.

"wh-whats so funny?" asked Weiss a little annoyed that the great Weiss Schnee was getting laughed at.

"heheh Oh nothing, you just made me realise that I was worried for nothing my darling girlfriend." Blake then took Weiss by the waist and pulled her onto her bed and started to kiss her. But Weiss pulled away.

"no kisses for you. That's your punishment for making me worry." said Weiss sternly crossing her arms. Blake grew a sad expression,her cat ears were even pointed down in Weiss smirked.

"but...ill kiss you anyway." said Weiss then she continued to kiss Blake on the bed. Blake was happy that Weiss was with her right now. But one thing was on Blake's mind.

'I hope Ruby doesn't hurt you Weiss...' thought Blake.

authors note: some clarification the RWBY timeline isnt very clear in the show but in my story it takes place about a couple of weeks after the train and grimm in the city incident. not really sure how many months into the year they are in ,in the show but in my story its around 4 to 5 months and the Vytal festival isnt there yet and Zwei is around ive just been to lazy to add him in XD.


	21. Chapter 21 the bakery

Later that day before lunch time ,team RWBY had decided on going on a picnic with team JNPR. the two teams agreed to that right after lunch they would each go to bakers and pick some food to eat and then meet at a picnic spot on the outskirts of vale that Blake conveniently suggested.

Team RWBY had an early lunch in the cafeteria and were on their way to the bakery that Weiss's family usually gets food from when her parents are in Vale.

the team of girls were walking in the same neighbourhood where Yang and Ruby went on their four girls were dressed in their usual combat attire and even had their weapons on them. Because the spot they were going for their picnic was beautiful but had a minor grimm infestation,cant be to careful.

"You sure we are going the right way Weiss? This doesnt seem like the kind of place your family would go to." said turned around to face Yang, a confused and annoyed expression on her face.

"Yes Yang ,im sure I have been coming here since I was a child,why do you ask? You don't enjoy a nice long walk through Vale?" replied the Ice queen.

"no no, I do like the walk I just" Yang looked at Ruby and grew a small smirk on her face but immediately tried to look serious.

"I just heard that some people get shot in this neighbourhood." finished Yang. Ruby turned to Yang and couldnt help but giggle a little on the other hand turned completely.

"what?! no way ?! do you know where around her someone got sho-" Weiss was interupted by the sharp pain that shot up her leg as she git her toe in a crack in the cement of the side walk.

Yang and Ruby recognized the spot,it was the spot where Ruby slammed the faunus boy for shooting Yang ,their were even little patches of dried blood on the floor.

Yang and Ruby looked at each other and couldnt hold their laughter back.

"HAHA oh I think we are pretty close to where people get shot Weiss!" Yang was on her knees from laughing to much and Ruby even had some tears in her eyes.

"HEY! WHATS SO FUNNY?" demanded Weiss ,angry at the feeling of being laughed at,but suddenly started to giggle herself.

Ruby looked at Blake expecting to see her laugh but in fact Blake was quiet with a blank face. Ruby had noticed that Blake was silent for most of the noticed Blake talking to some friends in the cafeteria but when Ruby got close she was silent.

Ruby made a mental note to ask Blake about it later.

The girls continued to walk to the bakery making small talks and having laughs. Blake even cracked a smile a few times too.

eventually they made it to their destination. the bakery was a small building with an apartment on top of the bakery the girls assumed it to be the bakers house. The bakery was brick layered with graphedy on the side , their were a few open windows with the smell of delicious things being baked. the entrance to the bakery didnt have a door although it did have multi coloured beeds hanging down in a hippy fashion.

Yang was holding her mouth with both hands trying her best to not explode into laughter. Ruby didnt immediatly understand what Yang was laughing at until Weiss turned her head and narrowed her eyes at Yang with a look that said im going to kill you later.

"Yes Yang,Laugh all you want ,the Schnee family buys food from a poor neighborhood." Said Weiss sarcastically . Yang fell to her knees and bust laughing tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"OMG Weiss, I didnt know you get your caviare and your wine here. HAHA" said Yang dying of laughter . Ruby even giggled a little too ,Weiss had a vein in her neck that looked like it was ready to pop from anger, Blake was quiet .

After a couple of minutes of Yang roasting Weiss the girls finally walked inside. The inside of the bakery was small ,their was very little place to stand around because most of the space was taken by tables with tasty desserts on display with price tags next to them.

"Wow , who ever makes these sure doesnt waste time." Said Yang in awe . Ruby's eyes started to shine with sparkles at the sight all the sugar filled delights around her and was even drooling a little. Ruby snapped out of her daze when Weiss nudged her in the arm.

their was a door with the sound of someone whistling coming through and the whistling got closer until the door opened and a small old man with glasses and no hair came through the door with a suprised look on his face.

"oh miss Schnee! what a surprise ,had I known you would be coming I would have cleaned up a bit." said the old just waved him off with a smile.

"its fine Dusty, I actually cant stay long we need to get some food for a picnic with friends," said Weiss.

"Ladies this is Dusty ,he one remnants baking contest 10 years ago , my family has been buying from him ever since." said Weiss.

Ruby , Yang and Blake said Hi to Dusty and he said Hi back.

"so what would you girls like?" asked Dusty. The girls looked around looking at all the goods displayed on the counter , Ruby instantly went to the strawberry dessert section and felt like she was in strawberry heaven . Pyrhha asked Yang if she could look for pies and Yang was eyeing a nice looking blueberry pie. Weiss was talking with Dusty , not really caring for what the girls pick because she loved everything Dusty made. Blake was looking over the sweet breads.

after a couple of minutes of looking over the desserts the girls made up their minds. Blake took a couple loafs of sweet bread, Yang found a apple pie and Ruby picked a strawberry tart, Weiss tried to pay along with a tip but Dusty told her that money is worthless to him and that baking is what keeps him alive and gave the foods to the girls for free, they all said thank you and made their way to the picnic spot.

"wow what a nice guy. Although if he doesnt start accepting money he will eventually lose that bakery." said Yang sadly, carrying the food in a plastic nodded her head.

"yeah I know, hes a very stubborn man. But he did win a lot of money in that contest 10 years ago and he used all of it to that bakery,although I think hes running out of that money...Besides I slipped him a 500 lien tip on the counter while he wasnt looking ." finished Weiss with a reassuring wink to Yang.

The girls laughed except for Blake again. Ruby was starting to get a little worried.

'what is wrong with her? Did something happen that she isnt telling us ?' thought Ruby. Then Blake's bow started twitching and Ruby could swear that for a split second Blake had a smirk on her face before having a face of concern.

"Guys! I hear someone getting hurt in that alley !" said Blake pointing to the alley near by. The four girls ran to it and when they got close they heard the sound of someone yelping in pain and a tough guy voice.

"Take that you faunus bitch!" said the voice.

the Four girls ran in the alley and they saw a large man with leather jacket ,jeans and short brown hair . beating up a female rabbit faunus. the man was holding the faunus by the hears, she had bruises ,cuts and even a black eye and was bleeding. the man turned and looked at the girls with a grin.

"oh are you girls here to enjoy the fun too? Well I guess it would be rude of me not to share my toys , you girls can have a go with her." said The man .Blake looked furiouse but knew this would have to happen to make her plan work.

" leave her alone !" demanded Yang dropping the plastic bags with their food in it. the Man looked disapointed.

"Oh I get it , your one of those faunus lovers arent you? Well that just makes you as disgusting as they are." the man let go and pulled out a switch blade.

Weiss and Yang looked at each other then grinned .

"haha sorry pal but our toys are Way bigger then yours." Said Yang ,as her bracelets unfolded to gauntlets and Weiss pulled out myrtenaster. Ruby however had a blank expression on her face . She didnt say anything she dint pull her weapon out ,she didnt move. Nothing.

'oh my God. Jeremy was right, If this was any other situation Ruby would be the first to help and try to diffuse the situation but now...' Blake squeezed her eyes tight trying not to cry . she tried one last time.

"Ruby help them." said looked at Blake with the same Blank expression and replied.

"Why? Weiss and Yang have things under control." Blake couldn't believe her ears. Was Ruby, the one who wanted to be a hero and help everyone, not helping in this situation because it involves a faunus? Blake couldnt help it and she shed only a single tear.

'im sorry Ruby, but as a faunus, it is my duty to take you down.' thought Blake.

the man looked like he was about to shit himself and let go of the faunus.

"oh shit im out of here!" yelled the man in fear ,running in the opposite direction of the girls.

"And dont come back here !" Yelled Yang.

Weiss and Blake walked up to the beaten girl and comforted her.

"Are you ok?" asked Blake. The girl shoke her head and wrapped her arms around Weiss and sobbed into her shoulder. Weiss felt so bad for the girl and rubbed her back with her hand.

"shhh there there..." said Weiss, not really knowing what to do in this situation.

"do you want us to call the hospital?" asked Yang as she hugged the girl from behind. the girl nodded her head . Blake took her scroll out of her pocket and started to dial the hospital number. while the number was dialing she glanced at Ruby and saw that she still had the same Blank expression on her face and not helping .

'do you really hate my kind that much Ruby?' asked Blake to herself.

Authors note: sorry for the long delay had exams for the past two weeks and i also had a small case of writers block. I really am making Weiss a lot nicer then she is in the show lol. hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22 the river

In a few moments the ambulance came by to bring the faunus girl to the hospitol. team RWBY continued their route to the picnic the way they got a call on their scroll from team answered . Jaune asking what was taking so just replied plainly.

"some faunus girl was getting beaten up so we stopped it. we should be their soon." Jaune nodded his head and then closed his scroll. Ruby put hers in her pocket and continued walking with Weiss.

Yang and Blake gave each other a quick glance but said nothing and continued walking.

20 minutes later they arrived at their destination. At a hill with a large tree at the top on the outskirts of vale. the only thing getting in the girls way was a large metal fence for grimm protection. not that they had any trouble they all easily jumped over it.

the 4 girls got to the top of the hill and what they saw took their breaths away. They had a amazing view of Vales forest , it was a large forest with beautiful green trees reaching out as far as the eye can see. their was a mountain all alone far out and Ruby could even see a river stream near sky was blue with not a single cloud in it with the hot sun shining down on them.

Ruby snapped out of the gaze and held Yang's hand softly and whispered in her ear.

"oh wow. this is gorgeous , im glad your here with me." hearing Ruby say that gave Yang a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach and Yang rubbed Ruby's hand with her thumb.

"hey guys look down their." said Weiss pointing down the hill. the girls looked in the direction where Weiss was pointing and saw team JNPR setting up a large blanket on the ground underneath a large tree, Jaune was placing some food from the basket on the blanket , Ren and Nora were putting a parasole up and Pyrrha was no where to be seen.

the four girls made their way down the hill .

"Hey jaune ." said Weiss

"hey guys . you finally made it ." said Jaune with a smile.

"yeah sorry about that we had to help a poor girl from getting killed." said Blake.

"well at least your here now. Oh and pyrrha just had to pee and went to find a bush, she should be back soon." said Jaune. Yang handed him the bag of baked goods.

"Thanks , you guys should go see the river its really amazing." suggested Jaune.

"Are you sure you dont need help here?" asked Ruby. Jaune just waved it off.

"Yeah , im sure. you guys brought the food now its our turn to do something." said Jaune had a smile on his face until he heard a loud cracking sound in the back of him and turned his head slowly kind of expecting what made that noise.

"awwwn its broken." said Nora sadly with a broken parasol in her hand . Ren as usual came prepared.

"Its ok Nora i brought Duct tape ." said Ren while taping the broken parasol back together.

"Why would you bring duct tape to a picnic silly!" asked Nora.

"with you,you never know when you might need it." said Ren turned his head to the four girls with a forced smile.

"so yeah ,you guys should go this is going to be long...and stressful." Jaune whispered the last part to himself.

"alright see you soon Jaune." said Ruby.

the four girls walked in a random direction into the forest and laughed when they heard a loud crack and Jaune yelling again."Nora how do you break stuff so easily!"

the four girls walked the the forest and took in all its beauty.

"wow the leaves are so green they look like emeralds." said Yang.

"Yeah, and that Fresh smell in the air is amazing." said Weiss.

"Thats not the only thing thats amazing." Said Blake earned her a Blush from Weiss.

"GUYS look out a grimm." yelled Yang .Ruby, Weiss and Blake pulled their weapons out instantly and asked where in unison.

Yang pointed to a large tree . The three girls looked really close and saw a bug grimm that was screeching at started dying of laughter . the three other girls just looked at each other before dying of laughter themselves . The tiny grimm bug screeched again and shot some acid out of its mouth that landed 3 inches away from the tree it was on. The girls looked at eachother before laughing even harder. Then Yang shot it with ember celica obliterating the bug.

"AHAHA oh that was good ." said Yang wiping a tear from her waited for her teammates to catch their breaths.

"soooo what you guys want to do now?" asked Yang.

"Well i was thinking we could go to the top of that mountain we saw?" suggested Weiss.

"Alright ,you go with Blake to the mountain and Im going to go with Ruby to the river." said Yang.

"sounds like a plan!" said Ruby cheerfully ,happy that she can be alone with Yang.

"Why dont we go to the river together?" asked Weiss.

"Blake what do you want to do?"asked Yang gesturing her head to Ruby when she was sure Blake was the only one looking at her.

"ohh uhh I want to go to the top of the mountain with Weiss, you guys can go to the river we will just meet up with JNPR later." said Blake. Yang gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright so its decided see you guys later." said Yang.

"See ya." Said Weiss. She grabbed Blake's hand and started to walk in the direction of the Turned her head back to Yang with a look of concern on her face But Yang just gave he a a reassuring smile. Ruby noticed this but didnt think much of it.

"Alright Rubes if my navigation skills are correct the the River should beeeeeeeeee That way!" pointed the grabbed Yang's hand .

"Even if we get lost ill be happy as long as im with you ." said Ruby.

"ditto." replied Yang. The two of them started walking through the forest admiring its beauty.

"This is so relaxing." said Ruby.

"yeah we should do this more often." replied Yang,squeezing Ruby's hand then stopped and put her hand infront of Ruby's eyes.

"uhhh Yang,what are you doing?" asked Ruby.

"you will see." replied Yang. Ruby heard the sound of something being pulled out of the ground. Then she heard Yang clear her throat.

"roses are red violets are blue, i dont know what i would do without you." said Yang. Hearing that made Ruby blush and giggle. Yang Removed her hand from Ruby's eyes and Ruby saw that she was holding a rose.

"I know that was cheesy and unlike me but i thought it would make you happy." said Yang blushing and looking away a little .

"Oh Yang, you always make me happy." said Ruby and moved forward to plant a tender kiss on Yang's lips.

Yang then put the rose carefully in Ruby's hair.

"Their a pretty rose for a pretty rose." said Yang Blushing even more now.

"hehe wow what happened? you ran out of bad puns so you start using romantic ones?" teased laughed.

"Oh trust me the terrible puns arent gone thats never going to change, I just thought you would like romance talk too." said Yang

" I do like it actually." said Ruby while kissing Yang a second time.

"Well we should probably keep going before we take too long and our friends think a grimm got us or something, Ruby nodded and the two kept on walking.

It didnt take too long to get to the lake and along the way Yang and Ruby made small talk and had some laughs. It was a special moment for both of them. When they got too the river they were speechless.

"Wow its so gorgeous." said Ruby.

"Thats not the only thing that is gorgeous." said Yang romantically.

"oh wow, you totally stole that from Blake." teased Ruby.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." said Yang equally as teasingly.

The river was a shallow one reaching up to about half of Ruby's leg with clear water. The water was so clear that you could count all the rocks at the bottom. The water was warm too.

Yang took her boots off with her socks and found a spot to sit down and put her feet in the water .Ruby did the same and sat down next to laid her head on Yang's shoulder while Yang put her arm around Ruby. They sat their in silence listening to the water flow down the the river and the birds chirping in the sky.

Yang broke the silence.

"Hey Ruby?"

"yeah?"

"their is something i wanted to ask you. Its kind of the reason i wanted to come here alone with you while Weiss and Blake went to the mountain." said Yang.

'Yang sounds serious I hope im not in trouble .' Thought Ruby.

"sure,whats on you mind?" asked Ruby.

"Well, today in the alley way ,normally your the first to help out in a situation like that but today, you didnt do anything,even after Blake asked you to do something you let me and Weiss do all the work, your not in trouble or anything im just a little worried thats all." said Yang softly.

Ruby closed her eyes and sighed.

"Well, i guess i can tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone ok?" said Ruby.

"I promise." said closed her eyes and began explaining.

"so back then when my parents died ...it wasnt grimm who killed them. It was faunus. My parents were very strong huntsmen and huntress and they brought down a lot of bad people, which is good but it earned them a lot enemies. We had a nice house in the woods it was not to far from the city. One day it was our grand parents anniversary so they came over to Celebrate . We didn't have e very big family i didn't have any aunts or uncles it was just my mom,dad, older sister and grand parents .Then right before supper we had four faunus break in. Ill never forget those God damn bastards. A goat , a tiger, a snake and a bear faunus." said Ruby sadly,eyes closed the entire time.

"A tiger faunus?! Like Jeremy, you think thats why hes pushing you so much?" said Yang. Feeling anger grow in the pit of her stomach and eyes getting just shook her head.

"No. It wasnt him, I would be able to tell. Any way they broke in and the goat and tiger used swords while the other two used duel pistols. Their was no warning they just came in and cut my grand fathers head off and shot my grandmother in the head. My Sister rushed me to the top of the stairs to our room where we hid for a few minutes then my dad came to us and told us our mom was fending the four of them off with her duel katanas and he was going to get his weapon and keep them off me and my sister while we escape by the back door. Ive never seen my dad's weapon before but i heard a story that he fought 100 grimm all by himself and killed them all. So the plan was going well me and my sis were about to get to the back door ...but thats when my mom's aura depleted and she took a shot to the knee...at this point my Dad was fighting all four of them on his own while my mom limped me and my sis out the back door. The memories are a little hazy here but I think my mom was telling me and my sis to run to town and get help but i was so scared i wasnt really paying that much sis didnt like that plan ,she was a stubborn person and insisted on helping my parents fight even though she had no fighting skills...then i remember my sister running in to help my dad . then my mom gave me her cloak and told me to run as fast as i can to the city to get i remember the goat faunus dashed to me and stabbed me in my abdomen Thats how i got my scar...It wasnt a deep cut but enough to hurt. My mom in a split second Snapped the goat faunus neck and he feel to the ground...Thats when i saw my mom get shot by the snake faunus. She fell to the ground Bleeding heavily and thats when she told me to run...and i did I ran as fast as my little legs could carry was so hard to see and think i was so scared and crying so much. Then i think i activated my semblance for the first time because i heard a shot coming my way then all of a sudden i was further then i was a second ago and i had rose petals scattered around scattered around me . all that violence was too much for 6 year old and i fell from exhaustion cause of the blood loss i had from getting stabbed and i started to crawl. I was so tired and exhausted that i just stopped and wanted to take a nap...But then a beautiful Blonde angel named Yang came to save me, you pretty much know the rest."

Ruby sighed in relief.

'finally, I let all that weight of my chest...it feels good.' thought Ruby.

Ruby kept her eyes close the entire story and opened them to see Yang. Crying softly.

"Oh my God Ruby...Im so sorry i had no idea...I didnt think it was that violent. I shouldnt have asked." said Yang sobbing.

"No Yang, Its actually good I told you. Ive kept it all inside for so many years and now i let it all out and it feels i dont have to feel this pain all by myself , I have you here by my side now." said Ruby while embracing Yang trying to calm her down.

"shhhhhshhhhshh Its ok Yang...Its ok." soothed Ruby for a while a while until Yang stopped crying.

"The police said they only found the bodies of your parents. do you know if your sister made it out alive." asked Yang resting her head on Ruby's chest.

"I dont know...she Didnt enter a huntress academy yet and the only fighting experience she ever had were kid fights at school...so as much as i hope shes ok ...I dont think she is."said Ruby sadly.

"...were you guys close?" asked Yang.

"Yeah, I remember spending almost all my time with her. I love and miss her every single day." said Ruby Sadly, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"Did you ever try to find out who did it?"

"Not yet. My plan was to start when i become a full huntress when i have more time and resources."said Ruby while Rubbing Yang's back softly.

"you see why I dont really have a lot of love for faunus?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah I do...Hey...You dont hate Blake right?" asked Yang. Ruby sighed lightly.

"No not really. It is a little hard to like her though because of her criminal past. I always wonder how many lives she ruined like mine while she was in the white fang, she seems like she really wants to redeem herself so i let it slide." said Ruby.

"Ok."said rested on Ruby's chest for a until Ruby suggested they start heading Back to which Yang agreed to.

Authers note: well im still not better ,not even close buuuuut i figured you guys atleast deserve another chapter. I was so mad i literally wrote this chapter twice first time the power went off before i could save my work :( and second time i saved every thirty seconds.


	23. Chapter 23 the picnic

Ruby and Yang started heading back to the picnic area holding hands along the noticed that Yang was still a little depressed about her story.

"Hey,why the long face?" asked Ruby

"Its just...I didnt think that what happened to you was that painful...the memories must have hurt you so much but I couldnt do anything but sit by and hope you got better..." said Yang without making eye contact with Ruby.

"Yeah...it was really hard and sometimes still is...But now its ok because I know now that you will always be here for me." said Ruby with a cheerful smile.

That earned her a small smile from Yang.

"Is it ok if I ask one more question about your past?" asked Yang.

"As long as it wont make you cry ,sure." Joked Ruby.

"What was your sister's name?" asked Yang.

Ruby's smile turned into a blank face, Yang was worried that she hit a nerve in Ruby by accident and was about to apologize when Ruby rubbed her neck in embarrassment.

"Uuuhm...well ...you see,I never referred her to her name I just always called her sissy and it sort of stuck so I actually dont remember her real name." said Ruby blushing a bit at how stupid she thought she was.

"Did you ever try searching up your family name and saw what popped up?" asked Yang.

"Yeah but only recently ,I never wanted to do that when I was younger ,I was scared I might remember and the pain would come when i searched my family name its as if they never existed. The only known records for a Rose is me and it only goes as far back when your parents put me in school." Finished Ruby.

"oh...Im so sorry Ruby..." said Yang can see that Yang was really depressed and wanted to comfort her.

"Its ok, Im glad you asked,Maybe when we get back we can try looking for my family online together?" suggested smiled .

"Sure." she then held both of Yang's hands and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you." she said when they broke the kiss with that cute adorable smile.

"I love you too,Ruby." Replied Yang with a small smile.

They walked for a while in the forest until they made there way back to the picnic and Blake were sitting down on the big red blanket chatting with team JNPR. Miraculously the parasol was put up but had multiple sheets of duct tape wrapped around multiple areas on the parasol.

Blake noticed the two girls and waved them walked over to the blanket and took a seat next to each noticed that the food was still in the bag.

"so did you guys see the river?" asked Jaune.

"Yeah, it was so beautiful." replied Yang.

"Me and Blake went to the top of the near by mountain. You can see so many beautiful things from the top." Said Weiss smiling to Blake and holding her hand.

"Yeah at the cost of running into a few grimm..." Commented Blake silently while flicking some dried grimm blood of her skin.

When no one else had anything to say Pyrrha cleared her throat and spook.

"Now that were all here, would you guys like to start eating now or later?" asked Pyrrha with her polite and kind voice. Team RWBY all looked to themselves and shrugged.

"Whenever you guys want." replied Ruby with a smile.

"well you guys brought it so its your decision." said Ren behind the girls. Ruby was startled for a second as she sometimes forgets Ren is around because hes so calm and quiet.

"Well were sort of hungry,right guys?" said Blake to her teammates and they murmurd in agreement.

"How about you guys?" asked Yang.

"Oh were starving. Ren had baked some snacks for us too eat along the way ...But Nora ate them all." said Jaune. When her finished Ren,Jaune and Pyrrha looked at Nora accusingly and she just giggled.

"hehe what they were fresh?" said Nora .Ruby giggled a little.

"But, when we got here we say you placing food from a picnic basket, what happened to that?" asked Yang curiously.

Team JNPR just glared at Nora again.

Weiss then took the bag and took the desserts out of it. She layed the Sweet bread, apple pie and straw berry tart next to each other on the picnic blanket. Looking at it now Team RWBY realised that they had more then enough for eight people.

"Wow,they look great. Where did you get these?" asked Jaune.

"Dusty Ducouteu's bakery." said Weiss . Jaune's eyes widened with excitement.

"you mean Dusty Ducouteu who won Remnants baking contest 10 years ago?!" asked Jaune excitedly.

"Thats right." said Weiss with a proud expression on her face.. Pyrrha had opened a large back pack where they kept the picnic blanket and disassembled parasol inside and took out a packet of plastic plates with utensils and handed one to everyone and gave a knife to Jaune to split the desserts for everyone.

"Team leaders first ."Jaune said with a goofy smile. Pyrrha just rolled her eyes playfully at him. Jaune took a slice of apple pie for himself and put it on his plate.

"Alright Ruby what do you want?" asked Jaune.

"OH oh the strawberry tart please !" said Ruby excitedly. Jaune nodded and then put the knife inside the tart to turn it into a slice .

But when Jaune pulled the knife out instead of seeing white custard around the knife, Ruby saw Blood dripping from the sharp blade. Ruby's face turned pale ,her heart beat was loud and racing,her eyes wide with shock.

Yang noticed this and shook her shoulder.

"Are you ok Ruby ?" asked Pyrrha in a concerned tone a mother would use to her child with a booboo. Ruby shook her head and looked back at the knife and saw custard where she saw the blood.

'Was i hallucinating?' thought Ruby to herself. She then looked up and saw that her friends were looking at her in silence waiting for a response.

"Uh yeah, im fine. I just thought i saw a large pack of beowolves in the tree line but it turned out they were just shadows." said Ruby giving some random excuse of the top of her head.

"Oh ok. No need to worry about that. We are eight trained huntsman and huntresses after all...well seven minus me..." said Jaune reassuringly, whispering the last sentence to himself. Pyrrha heard him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Its ok Ruby. If a pack of beowolves did come after us im sure that you could kill them with your bare hands!" yelled Nora enthusiastically. Ruby laughed nervously,remembering the time near beacon when she DID take a pack of beowolves with her bare hands.

"yeah...haha...im sure your right Nora..." said Ruby. Jaune passed Ruby her plate with the strawberry tart slice on it and he continued to serve everyone else. Pyrrha had a few pieces of sweet bread , Blake and Yang had a slice of apple pie, Ren took a piece of the strawberry tart, Nora didnt have anything because she wasnt hungry (shocker), Weiss had a piece of the strawberry tart along with some sweet bread.

While they ate ,The group of friends were chatting about school, how funny Oobleck is on caffeine ,making jokes, things they heard on the news,discussing a plan to break Cardins legs and pretty much smiles all around. Even Ruby was enjoying herself despite having a little scare attack with the bloody knife.

But then it was getting late and they needed to leave before night fall. The sun was starting to set.

"You guys mind helping us pack up?" asked Jaune to team RWBY.

"Sure,Oh and thanks for the great time guys." replied Ruby.

"Anytime Ruby." said Ren.

The four girls helped JNPR pack up the large blanket ,dissasembled the parasol ,and placed the plastic plates and utensils in a plastic garbage bag that Pyrrha also put the dessert left overs back into the bag and gave it to team JNPR.

"But you guys paid for it,so you guys should keep it." said Jaune politely declining the food.

"Its fine, Dusty gave it to us for free,you can have it." said Ruby. Jaune smiled.

"Thanks guys."

When they were done packing the two teams made they way back to the Jump over the fence was no problem either. Although they did get a few looks from some gaurds but they didnt say anything as they noticed that they were huntsmen and huntresses.

By the time they made it to the streets of vale it was a night sky.

"We should do this more was fun!" exclaimed Nora.

"Next time we need to keep the food locked away from you." joked Jaune. The two teams were on their way to the docks that would take them back to Beacon.

"Good thing its saturday, I'd hate to wake up for school tommorow." commented Ruby after looking at the time on her scroll.

"Don't worry Ruby. Just do what all the adults do to wake up and drink milk." Joked Jaune. The group laughed ,even Ruby although blushing heavily.

Then Ruby realised something,Yang wasnt next to her. Ruby looked around the group and couldnt find her. Then she looked in back of her and saw that Blake and Yang were walking slowly a couple of steps back from the group talking and because the streets of Vale were busy at night it was hard to hear what they were talking about so Ruby didnt bother trying to listen in.

"Ok Yang did you ask her if she has anything against faunus?" asked Blake impatiently.

"Yeah I did..." said Yang sadly ,remembering the conversation her and Ruby had.

"And?" asked Blake. motioning her hand to continue.

"Look its not like everyone else. She doesnt HATE faunus like most people but she does hold a small grudge against them. But she is making a effort to change I promise you that." said Yang focusing on the ground not being able to look at Blake.

'A grudge?' thought Blake.

"What do you mean a 'grudge'? asked Blake getting a little frustrated .Yang closed her eyes.

"I... I cant say but, it is justifiable for her to hate faunus." said Yang.

Blake was about to explode with anger.

"HOW CAN HATING FAUNUS BE JUSTAFI-" Blake was cut off from her melt down by Yang's hand over her mouth. She looked over to the group and thanked God that none of them turned around.

"Will you keep it down?! I dont want Ruby to hear this!" whispered Yang sharply .still keeping a hand over Blake's mouth. Yang can clearly see the anger in Blake's eyes.

"Look its about her parents...Her REAL parents..." said Yang. Blakes eyes grew softer and Yang let go of her hand over her continued to follow the group from behind.

"how does her parents have to do with her hating faunus?" asked Blake a little calmer.

"I dont want to say,But dont worry Ill help her to see that not all faunus are bad people. Just give me time , I literally just found all this out today." said Yang. Blake didnt want to argue anymore and agreed with Yang.

"Ok Yang ,I believe you." said Blake.

"Thank you." replied Yang. The two then connected to the group. Yang held Ruby's hand while blake stayed a little further from Ruby.

' Ruby's parents? I have to meet up with Jeremy and find out what the hell is going on here.' thought Blake.


	24. just a little bit longer

hello I know its been over a month maybe longer since the last chapter and most of you have been very patient so i think you guys deserve an explanation.

i have been going through sum stressful times in my life during the past few months plus everytime i start typing i either lose interest right away or just dont know what to write, every chapter is improvised and ideas are made literally on the spot. i do know what is going to happen later on plot wise but getting to that point is completely random and depends how the previous chapters are written. if that makes sense anyway.

Dont worry im not abandoning this story. like i told a lot of you ,this story is my baby ive spent so much time on it and its not going anywhere thats for sure.

just wait a little bit longer and the chapters will start to come.

thank you

love: greendude25


	25. Chapter 24

Authors note: so i started Reading my story from the beginning over again and i noticed that for some reason some words are chopped out when i publish it. I write all my stories from the site itself and it must do some weird auto correct that deletes my words. right after this chapter is up ill start going back to fix all the chapters.

p.s: you guys have been super patient with the hiatus , my life is still sucking and will probably be this way for a while, so i think you guys deserve a little chapter. Its not complete but hopefully its enough to wait a little bit longer for.

Ruby woke up the nest morning. It was sunday and this was usually the day team RWBY either caught up on there school work or just took it easy for the day.

Ruby yawned as she got out of her bunk bed ,wearing her usual pink pajama bottoms and a black tank top. she noticed that Blake and Weiss werent there and Yang was still looked at the clock and realised it was only 9 oclock in the morning.

'I think Weiss said something about her and Blake needing to get up early to catch up on a project or something.' thought was planning on getting dressed and get some breakfast in the cafeteria but then got a sneaky thought.

Ruby climbed on to Yang's bed , Yang was sleeping on her back , wearing her usual orange tank top and black boy shorts,blanket cuddled up with her head on Yang's chest and wrapping her arms around Yang's lower smiled.

'she looks good...and tasty...maybe i could get a quick bite and if she wakes up ill rip her apart into bloody pieces, doesnt that sound like fun? NO! Not Yang ,I would never hurt her!' thought Ruby and the violent thoughts went away instantly. Ruby sighed.

'if only supressing these thoughts were this easy in the past.' thought Ruby, thinking back to the people she has hurt in the past and the faunus boy she had killed. Ruby felt immense regret over that.

'Thats not who i am, i like to help people not hurt them. He may have been a filthy faunus but he didnt deserve to die...A good beating would have been enough.' Ruby was pulled out of her thoughts when Yang started to stir Yang's eyes opened she smiled to see Ruby's adorable face greeting her.

"hey there sleepy head." said Ruby with a large smile.

"Hey." replied Yang, a little groggy from just waking ruffled Ruby's hair playfully.

"so what you wanna do today?" asked Ruby. Yang's cheeks grew red and she looked away from Ruby with a small embarrassed smile.

"Uhhhm...well...there was something i wanted to do today but I didnt want to ask you yesterday because we were around people and didnt want them to know...because its kind of weird..." Yang's face was getting redder and redder by the minute. But Ruby inhaled sharply and clenched her fists with excitement.

"OMG ,YOU WANT TO DO THE 1000 COOKIE CHALLENGE WHERE WE EAT A TON OF COOKIES AND WHO EVER THROWS UP FIRST LOSES!?" asked Ruby with excitement clearly written on her face and voice.

"What? No thats not what I wanted to do and even if it was I would lose to you anyway,you little cookie monster." said Yang, amused at the fact Ruby thought she was going to do that challenge.

"...Oh ..." replied Ruby going back to her normal expression a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"So what was it you wanted to do?" asked Ruby. Yang grew red again.

"uhm ...well you see ...we have been going out for a few weeks now and when two people love each other and they have been together for a long time they...uhm...do you see where im going with this?" asked Yang to embarrassed to continue. Had it been anyone else it would have been easy for her since she isnt a very shy person but asking the question to her sister is proving to be quiet a challenge.

"I think i do. you want us to tell our friends about us right?" replied Yang face palmed herself.

'Oh Ruby your so cute which makes this so hard.' thought Yang. She didnt blame Ruby. Her dad never did have 'the talk' with Ruby and the sex ed at signal was pretty bad.

"well yeah I do want to tell my friends about us but thats not what I was talking about...I was talking about..." Yang couldnt finish.

"Talking about what?" asked Ruby. Yang looked away from Ruby.

"I was talking about...having sex..."

The room got so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Ruby wasnt expecting that. her facial expression was blank with a hint of turned to see Ruby's expression after the few moments without a reply. when she saw Ruby's face she quickly waved it off.

"I-its ok if you dont want to right now,theres no rush ,i just thought you know i really like you and if you really liked me you would be up for it." said Yang.

Ruby took a while to reply still a little shocked .

"uh...its not that i dont want to have sex with you its just that,well i never really thought about sex before." said Ruby sheepishly.

"I understand." said Yang.

"Just give me some time to think about it and ill give you an answer ,ok?"

"sure." replied Yang.

"Im going to go back to sleep ok?" said Yang. Yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"ok, ill go get some food." said Ruby,leaning over Yang and giving her a peck on the lips.

"Love you."

"Love you too Ruby." Yang then lay her head back on her pillow and went back to sleep. Ruby hopped off the bed and left the dorm room,closing the door lightly so to not disturb Yang.

Ruby sighed lightly.

'I need to talk to someone. I dont know anything about sex,thanks to dad.' thought Ruby to herself.

'its easy,all you have to do is play with someone else's body right?...someone else's cold...lifeless...body.' Ruby thought darkly but shook her head to cancel the dark thoughts.

coincidentally, team JNPR's dorm room was open and Ruby saw Pyrrha sitting on the window ledge,looking outside but didnt appear to be looking at anything.

Ruby wondered if it would be a good idea to tell Pyrrha everything about her and Yang and see what another persons point of view is on them going out. Ruby always held a special place in her heart for Pyrrha because she had such a kind caring and motherly personality to everyone, she would always be there for her friends in there time of need even if it meant gaining nothing and having to sacrifice something ...It reminded Ruby of how her real mom was like...Ruby would like to talk to Pyrrha about her dark urges to kill and feast but ultimately knew it would be a bad idea.

(R.I.P Pyrrha, my waifu , you will always be in my heart...god damn it rooster teeth...)

Pyrrha was still in her sleeping attire. she had on black shorts and a loose red t shirt on, she had her beautiful red hair untied and let it drape down her back.

'shes so beautiful...'thought Ruby. If Yang had rejected Ruby's love, Pyrrha would have been Ruby's second choice. Pyrrha was one of the few people that Ruby needed in her life.

Ruby knocked lightly on the door . Pyrrha then turned around quickly, getting startled at the sudden sound. Ruby felt a little bad as she thought she interupted Pyrrha during a deep thought due to her staring out into space, being startled easily and the tiny frown on her face that was quickly turned into a welcoming smile.

"Oh hello Ruby, how can i help you?" asked Pyrrha with a warm smile.

Ruby made a mental note to ask her about why she looks depressed later.

"Hi Pyrrha. Is the rest of your team around?" asked Ruby, hoping it would just be the two of them around.

"No. They went to the training room for a bit , but i told them i wasnt feeling well." replied Pyrrha.

"Are you ok? I can come back later if you want." said Ruby, Pyrrha just shook her head.

"Its fine, what did you need help with?"

Ruby just blushed and turned to close the door behind her which earned a raised eyebrow from Pyrrha.

"Uhhhm...I sort of need help with a subject that im not familiar with..." said Ruby blushing immensely.

"Oh ok, what is it?" asked Pyrrha. Ruby blushed even harder

"...sex..." Ruby whispered it as low as she possibly could.

"Im sorry I didnt catch that, what did you say?" asked Pyrrha apologetically. Ruby cringed.

"I need help to learn about sex..." said Ruby a little louder this time so Pyrrha could hear her. Pyrrha's expression was one of shock for a moment but then grew to a understanding smile.

"Of coarse I can help you with that Ruby. Take a seat on my bed . Im just going to use the bathroom quickly." said Pyrrha with a warm smile.

Ruby took a seat on the edge of Pyrrha's bed , thinking of the questions she would like to room was quiet, so quiet that Ruby could hear the sound of Pyrrha releasing her golden fluid into the toilet bowl. Moments later she heard the sound of flushing and then saw Pyrrha walk out of the bathroom and make her way to sit next to Ruby.

"Sorry about that I was holding it in for a while and didnt want to pee in the middle of a important conversation like this. ...So , what would you like to know Ruby?" asked Pyrrha. She had a kind expression on her face, she even sat as close to Ruby as possible and was even rubbing her back slowly. She wanted Ruby to be as comfortable talking about this as possible. After all Ruby was a very dear friend to her and wanted Ruby to know that she was there for her no matter what.

"Before I say anything, can you promise me that you wont tell anyone what I say?" asked Ruby sheepishly.

"Of coarse Ruby if thats what you want , I wont even say anything to my own team." replied Pyrrha in a reassuring tone. Ruby sighed.

' oh man this is going to be so awkward...Oh well , here goes nothing...' thought Ruby.

"Soo...for the past few weeks, give or take...Me and Yang...have been ...going out..."said Ruby, closing her eyes as to not see Pyrrha's reaction. She couldnt bare the thought of Pyrrha's kind face turn to one of disgust. Silence filled the room for a minute, Ruby still clenching her eyes shut. Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes to see Pyrrha smiling.

"There's no need to be afraid Ruby, im your friend , I would never judge you for liking girls." Ruby was shocked.

"But... Im dating my own sister? doesnt that gross you out or something?" asked Ruby curiously. Pyrrha chuckled slightly and put her free hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Ruby. Love is love. It doesnt matter who they are , if you love them and if they love you back then thats more then enough a reason to be together." Pyrrha said.

A tear managed to sneak its way down Ruby's cheek.

' How can someone so pure, be in a world filled with darkness?' thought Ruby. This made Ruby remind her of her goal. To be someone who fought for what was right and to protect people who couldnt protect themselves like the heroes in the books Yang used to read to her at night. Despite the dark urges living inside of Ruby she still believed that she could achieve her goal. She just hoped that she would one day conquer the beast inside of her.

"Thank you ..."

" No problem Ruby,Now what questions would you like to ask Ruby?"

"Well...i know that a girl and a girl cant have kids so we can skip that but what about...the fun part as Yang would say..." said Ruby blushing immensely.

"uhm lets see, well that part usually comes naturally believe it or not. Besides im sure Yang would guide you through it."replied Pyrrha.

"ok, what about if i find out im not into girls in the middle of it..." asked Ruby.

"well lets see, close your eyes." said Pyrrha. Ruby was a little confused on why Pyrrha asked her to do this but did so anyways.

"Now, think of Yang. Your both naked." Ruby did,and felt a tingling sensation in between her legs. Pyrrha giggled a little at Ruby's cheeks turning red.

"...now what?" asked Ruby in a shy tone.

"Well what do you want to do?" asked Pyrrha. Ruby thought and then said.

"...uhm...grab her boobs." said Ruby.

"Well if thats what you want then go for it. But...i doubt you would need to do this ,but tell Yang what you want to do before you do people have...interesting sex fantasies...fantasies that others wouldnt be okay with." said Pyrrha. Ruby turned her head and opened her eyes.

"Like what?" asked Ruby. Pyrrha got a little pale.

"Well...there are people who enjoy hurting their partners during sex...there are some people hwo like to shi-"

"Does canabalism count?" asked Ruby. Pyrrha was surprised that Ruby even knew what that was.

"Yes thats another one." replied Pyrrha. Ruby felt a little hurt because of that. She hoped her urges wouldnt hurt Yang.

"well thanks For the talk Pyrrha." said Ruby getting up. Pyrrha smiled.

"My pleasure Ruby."said Pyrrha, giving Ruby a hug. Before Ruby left the dorm she turned around.

"Hey Pyrrha, do i seem different to you?" asked Ruby. Pyrrha shook her head.

"No why?"

"oh nothing."

Authors note: Holy crap this story still exists...Im joking, so im trying to comeback to this chapter.I read the first half and couldnt stop cringing at how bad it was but was to lazy to make a new one :/


End file.
